De cualquier manera, tiene novio
by Anime-Ruined-Mi-Life
Summary: Jean Kirschtein. 16 años, estudiante de primer año. Nunca ha estado en una relacion. Gusta de los gatos más que la gente (la mayoría del tiempo) Probablemente enamorado del novio de su mejor amigo. Un maldito adolescente.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Hola, si, yo de nuevo, con un JEANMARCO! Por fiiiin! Hace mucho que quería escribir uno, pero no tenia inspiración y ugh, tuve un bloqueo por mucho tiempo, el estrés y todo, pero aquí está! Please enjoy.

Thomas y yo nos criamos juntos básicamente, nuestros padres son primos en segundo grado o algo por el estilo, así que nos veíamos bastante seguido. El se quedaba en mi casa cuando sus padres viajaban por negocios, y yo me quedaba en la suya por las mismas razones.

En resumen, éramos hermanos, jugábamos juntos, él usaba mi ropa y yo la de él (aunque nunca ocupe su ropa interior, no sé si el alguna vez usó la mía). Peleábamos bastante, pero aprendimos a lidiar con el temperamento del otro al pasar los años.

Supe que gustaba de los chicos desde el momento en el que sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos a la escuela el primer día de invierno cuando teníamos doce años. No me molestó, pero lo solté de todos modos. Quizás yo gustaba de los chicos también, pero no me gustaba Thomas de esa manera. No volvimos a hablar de eso.

Pero ese no es el punto.

El punto es que ahora tiene novio. Marco. Marco Boldt. Diecisiete años. El alumno de segundo año más sexy conocido por el hombre, probablemente es más sexy que el maldito Chris Evans. Tal vez no. Pero digamos que está cerca de alcanzar ese nivel.

¿Ven el problema?

Mis malditas hormonas queman mis entrañas por un chico que ni siquiera puedo alcanzar.

No es como si lo intentara si estuviera soltero, soy demasiado tímido, o estúpido, si prefieren ese término.

Lo único que se ahora, es que, si no detengo estos sentimientos, puedo terminar perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, por alguien que ni siquiera gusta de mí.

Sip. Esta es mi vida ahora. ¿Creen que exagero? Añadan el hecho de que estoy a punto de reprobar matemáticas y con eso, todo el año escolar.

¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo que esta etapa de la vida era hermosa? Quiero golpearlo en el rostro.

-o-

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Thomas mientras veíamos televisión en su casa.

"¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué?" balbucee

"Mickey ha estado jugando con tus audífonos desde que llegamos, y no has hecho nada para detenerlo" respondió apuntando al pequeño animal.

"¿Qué?" dije siguiendo el cable con mi vista que empezaba en mi playera para encontrar un par de ojos verdes, el gato de Thomas, Mickey, estaba masticando el cabezal derecho de mis audífonos "Mierda"

Lo levante del suelo y, sin mucha gracia, quite el cable de su hocico y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

"¿Están bien?" Thomas rió ligeramente cambiando el canal

"Si" suspiré antes de enfrentar a Mickey "¿Por qué hiciste eso, eh? Sabía que tenias un buen gusto en música, pero esto es ridículo"

Thomas resopló

"Esa, debe haber sido, la peor broma que has hecho en toda tu vida"

"Hasta ahora, probablemente lo es" reí, acariciando la cabeza de Thomas

"¿Y, que pasa?" Thomas dijo

"¿Sobre qué exactamente?" respondí

Frunció el ceño

"Jean, has estado actuando extraño últimamente ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada" mentí

"Mientes" dijo

Si

"No"

"¿estás preocupado por matemáticas?"

¿Qué? No

"Si amigo" dije "mis notas están cada vez peor, y es solo el primer semestre, necesito un tutor antes de reprobar"

"¿Sabes?" dijo apuntando su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando "Marco es estupendo en matemáticas, y es muy bueno enseñando, gana algo de dinero haciendo clases de hecho"

Perfecto, también es inteligente, no puedo ni siquiera…

"¿Enserio?" dije como si no me importara "No lo sé, no quiero molestar, estoy perdido de todos modos así que"

"Oh, por favor" dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco "mira, estará aquí en cualquier minuto, le preguntaremos si está muy ocupado para ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Podría enseñarte gratis"

"¿vendrá aquí?" dije apretando demasiado la cabeza de Mickey, quien huyó de mi regazo antes de terminar aplastado

"Uh, ¿si?" dijo confundido "lo invite a ver la película con nosotros, ¿pasa algo?"

"No" dije rápidamente "podríamos preguntarle cuando llegue entonces"

No respondió, aunque frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de volver su vista a la televisión.

Me levanté de mi asiento en el sillón y fui directamente al baño.

Cerré la puerta y me sostuve del lavabo.

Perfecto, simplemente…fantástico.

Tendré que pasar más tiempo con Marco.

Tendré que escuchar su voz al menos dos veces a la semana después de clases.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y fruncí el ceño

"Mira, hijo de puta, más vale que te controles antes de que hagas de esta situación más incomoda de lo que es"

Lave mi cara con agua fría y volví mi vista al espejo

Tal vez esto es algo bueno.

Digo, ¿qué tal si lo único que me gusta del chico es su cuerpo?

¿Qué tal si no tenemos nada en común?

Si, probablemente lo odie si llego a conocerlo bien.

Sequé mi cara con la toalla y salí del baño con ese pensamiento, únicamente para encontrar a Thomas con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marco, besándose como si no se hubieran visto hace diez años.

Las manos de Marco estaban en la espalda de Thomas, manteniéndolo cerca

Me pregunto cómo se siente…

Aahg, no.

Tosí en mi mano torpemente, haciendo que ambos dieran un pequeño salto y fijaran sus ojos en mí con sus cejas levantadas.

"Uhm, p-perdón, e-estaba en el baño" tartamudee

Mierda

"Jean" dijo Thomas poniendo una mano en el pecho de Marco para alejarlo ligeramente "lo siento"

"Hola Jean" dijo Marco sonriendo como un idiota, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas

"Que tal" dije tratando de verme genial, con mi cuello ardiendo, así que probablemente fallé en eso también

Thomas me miró a mí y luego a Marco, obviamente tratando de decirme algo.

"¿Qué?" articule con una ceja arriba

Puso los ojos en blanco y dijo

"Marco, Jean necesita un tutor en matemáticas, ¿lo ayudarías?"

Hijo de puta

"¿Un tutor?" repitió Marco, mirándome a los ojos

Me congelé

"Si" dije, balbucee "mate me está dando por el culo este año así que, si, necesito ayuda"

Muy buena Jean, inteligente.

Ambos rieron

"Puedo ayudarte Jean" Marco dijo "estoy libre Martes y Viernes a las cuatro, ¿está bien para ti?"

De hecho, es perfecto.

"No" dijo Thomas

"¿Uh?" dije confundido "¿Por qué no? No tenemos clases después de las cuatro"

"Las noches de películas y comida chatarra son los viernes, idiota" respondió "es una tradición"

"Es solo una hora" dije antes de volver a Marco "¿cierto?"

"Si" dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Para, por favor, me estás dando una ulcera.

"Perfecto" dije juntando mis manos "ahora ¿podemos empezar con la película?"

"Claro" dijo Thomas haciendo puchero, tomando la mano de Marco, dirigiéndose al sofá mientras yo hacia mi camino al sillón que estaba a su lado.

No pude concentrarme en la película, estaba muy distraído por la espalda de Marco, el movimiento que hacia cuando reía, o cuando abrazaba a Thomas y besaba su oreja hasta hacerlo sonrojar y reír como una colegiala.

Esto es demasiado para mí

Fui al baño al menos tres veces antes de que la película terminara.

"¿Qué comiste?" Thomas dijo apagando la televisión "ni siquiera viste cómo terminaba"

"Nada" dije "lo siento, no me siento muy bien, eso es todo"

No es una mentira esta vez.

De pronto, Marco se levantó de su asiento y puso su mano en mi frente, obligándome a dar un salto atrás, alejándome de él.

"¿Que mierda estás haciendo?" dije, tal vez muy nervioso

"Me aseguro de que no tengas fiebre" dijo con su mano aun arriba "ahora cállate y ven aquí"

Su mano estaba extrañamente fría contra mi piel, sé que estaba sonrojado.

"Estas bien" dijo después de un silencio incomodo

"Gracias doc." dije, ganándome una pequeña sonrisa de su parte "será mejor que me vaya, mi madre va a ser una molestia si no llego antes de las once"

"Okay amigo, ¿te veo el Lunes?" dijo Thomas dándome un apretón de manos

"Como siempre" dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco "adiós Marco"

"De hecho" dijo con su mochila colgando de sus hombros "tengo que irme también, mañana cuido de mi sobrino, lo siento Tommy"

La madre de Thomas lo llama así, hasta yo lo hago a veces.

"Bueno" dijo Thomas cruzándose de brazos, haciendo puchero "vete entonces"

Marco tomó la barbilla de Thomas y lo besó descaradamente

"Te veo el lunes" dijo sonriendo satisfecho de sí mismo al hacer a Thomas parecer un tomate "vamos Jean"

"C-Claro" tartamudee abriendo la puerta "Adiós Thomas"

"Adiós Jean" alcance a escuchar antes de que la puerta se cerrara

"Voy para este lado" dije apuntando a la derecha

"Igual yo" dijo Marco empezando a caminar

"¿Enserio?" pregunte, realmente sorprendido "¿hacia dónde?"

"Calle Jinae" sonrió "¿Y tú?"

"Trost" dije

Vivimos a una calle de distancia y nunca me di cuenta

"¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?" se dijo a si mismo

"No soy tan popular como tú, así que entiendo" dije pateando una roca

Para con tu puta actitud pasiva agresiva.

"Ah, no" dijo levantando una mano como disculpa "digo, siempre te veo en los pasillos, así que es extraño que nunca haya notado algo así"

"Oh" dije

¿Siempre me ve?

"No soy un acosador o nada por el estilo" se justificó, sonrojándose ligeramente "es solo que…nada, no es nada"

"¿Qué?" dije levantando una ceja

"Bueno" sonrió rascando su cuello, evitando mis ojos "eres bastante atractivo si es que no lo notaste, así que…si, es raro si piensas en eso"

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron rápidamente, por suerte Marco estaba muy ocupado mirando sus pies, así que no se dio cuenta.

"¿En-enserio?" dije luego de un rato

"S-Si" dijo antes de poner sus manos sobre su rostro "agh, lamento si hice la situación rara, estoy saliendo con tu mejor amigo y te digo lindo, por dios"

"¿Eres feliz con él?" las palabras dejaron mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas

Mierda

"No lo sé" dijo mirando a sus pies "digo, me gusta, hemos estado saliendo hace un rato, me hace reír, pero no sé si estoy más feliz ahora…es algo complicado"

"Lo siento" me disculpe "no tenía el derecho de preguntar eso, pero es como un hermano para mí, no quiero que lo hieran"

Ni siquiera yo.

No quitó la vista del suelo, pero sonrió

"Eres un gran hermano entonces"

"Eso intento" dije "bueno, esta es mi calle, uhm, te veo el Martes supongo"

"Claro" dijo "adiós Jean, cuídate"

"Adiós Marco tú…tú también"

Y así, cada uno siguió su camino hasta su casa.

La idea de que Marco cree que soy atractivo fue la razón por la cual no pude dormir hasta las tres de la mañana.

 **Notas:** Quien quiera que sea la pareja de Marco, serian los bastardos más afortunados del planeta.

Perdón por la "broma" de Jean, necesitaba algo para reir/arrepentirme y eso pasó. Me disculpo tambien si es que hice a Thomas muy OOC, no alcanzamos a conocer a ese bebé por mucho tiempo (iora*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo, lamento si lo encontraron muy corto, pero decidí hacerlo un fic con varios capítulos en lugar de hacerlo un fic extremadamente largo. Así que están leyendo capítulos de 1.5k-2k palabras aproximadamente y los updates van a ser todas las semanas. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto por ahora.

La sensación de que hay alguien retorciendo tus entrañas desde adentro cuando estas nervioso, estoy muy acostumbrado a eso, pero desde el momento en que supe que Marco vendría a casa en tres días para ayudarme, esa sensación ha aumentado un cien por ciento, y quizás más.

Sé que no debería, pero el hecho de que pueda tener sentimientos por el tipo me asusta demasiado. Tal vez si no me importara Thomas, no me molestaría, quizás estaría deseando que terminaran para tener una oportunidad.

Si no me importara Thomas, tal vez lo intentaría, sin siquiera preocuparme por sus sentimientos.

Es realmente jodido si lo piensas, porque, si realmente me importara Thomas, ni siquiera estaría pensando en esto.

Ignoraría mis sentimientos, o lo que creo que siento, y desearía por la felicidad de mi mejor amigo.

 _A la mierda._

 _A la mierda estos sentimientos._

 _Ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre, necesito poner mi mierda en orden y lidiar con esta situación de una forma madura._

Me pasé el resto del fin de semana quejándome en mi cama acerca de toda la situación de Marco.

-o-

"Lindas ojeras, cara de caballo" dijo Connie sonriendo satisfecho de su mal chiste

Martes, dormí dos horas antes de despertarme dándome cuenta que Marco vendría a mi casa hoy.

"Lindos…agh, ni siquiera tengo la energía de pelear contigo hoy" dije apoyando mi barbilla en mi escritorio.

"Wow" dijo "¿así de mal?"

"Preferiría estar siendo golpeado por un martillo" me quejé

"Podría conseguir uno si quieres" sonrió "el taller está abierto"

"Por favor" dije, tratando de sonreír de vuelta "o podrías conseguir una sierra, cortar mi cabeza y terminar con el problema de una vez"

Escuché la risa de una chica antes de ver a Sasha entrar por la puerta principal, su flequillo tapando gran parte de su rostro.

Cuando me vio, su sonrisa desapareció ligeramente.

"¿Quién murió?" dijo, medio en serio.

"Mis sueños" dije dramáticamente

"Ja, ja" rio sarcásticamente, tomando asiento junto a Connie "luces horrible"

"Gracias" dije "tengo un espejo en casa, ya sabía eso"

"¿Y no se rompió?" rió Connie

"Afortunadamente, no" reí también antes de que un gruñido dejara mi boca y mis manos se dirigieran a mis sienes "agh, mi cabeza"

Connie y Sasha rieron, o lo hicieron hasta que miraron a la puerta principal del salón.

Hice lo mismo y los vi.

Thomas y Marco se besaban en despedida

Sentí como si mi cabeza estuviera siendo taladrada.

Después de compartir algo de saliva, Marco miró en mi dirección e hizo una mueca de dolor. Buscó algo en su mochila, se lo entregó a Thomas e hizo su camino a clases.

"Wow" dijo Thomas sentándose a mi lado "con razón Marco me dio esto"

 _Una aspirina._

 _Una maldita aspirina._

"Gracias" dije tomando la pastilla de su mano y tragándomela sin necesidad de agua

"De nada" Thomas rió "necesitabas eso, y puede que más"

"Si" dije frunciendo el ceño gracias al sabor amargo de la pastilla.

Estuve toda la mañana pensando en Marco, y como se había preocupado por mí, y también me preguntaba por qué no había entrado al salón para darme la pastilla él mismo.

En el almuerzo, la cafetería estaba repleta, como siempre, así que todos fuimos a sentarnos fuera para comer nuestras respectivas comidas.

Sasha y Connie siempre traían las porciones más grandes, generalmente porque compartían sus almuerzos entre ellos, y a veces con Thomas y conmigo.

Luego de unos minutos, una figura apareció desde el edificio.

Marco.

"Hola" dijo sacudiendo su mano

"Hola" Connie y Sasha dijeron con la boca llena

"Hola" dije sacudiendo mi mano, con mi boca llena de carne.

"Que tal" dijo Thomas tirando de la manga de su novio para besarlo en los labios "siéntate"

"Claro" dijo Marco arrodillándose en el pequeño espacio que existía entre Thomas y yo "lo siento"

"No hay problema" dije rápidamente

Nuestras rodillas se tocaban, pero ninguno de los dos hacia algo para evitarlo, y me hacía sentir como la peor basura en la historia de la humanidad.

"Gracias por la aspirina" dije mientras buscaba su almuerzo en su mochila "funcionó"

Lucia sorprendido, como si no estuviera esperando un agradecimiento de mi parte.

Soy cortés de vez en cuando, muchas gracias.

"De nada" dijo "te veías, uhmm…mal"

"Puedes decir que se veía como la mierda Marco" Connie rió "no tienes que mentir"

Marco rió nerviosamente y se rascó el cuello, al igual como cuando me dijo que creía que era atractivo.

"No creo que las ojeras te hagan ver como mierda" dijo

 _Uhm, ¿eso fue…un cumplido?_

"Ahora estas mintiendo" dijo Connie serio.

"¡No!" dijo Marco "algunos incluso se ven lindos con ojeras"

Sasha y Connie intercambiaron miradas

"Eres raro" dijo Connie levantando una ceja

"Creo que es cierto" dijo Sasha, escupiendo algo de arroz "bueno, a veces"

"Puede ser, pero, admitámoslo, Jean no se veía lindo esta mañana" dijo Thomas

Todos rieron, hasta yo lo hice, pero Marco solo sonrió.

 _¿Cuál es su problema?_

Después de terminar con la discusión de las ojeras, todos volvieron a sus almuerzos, Thomas peleaba con Connie y Sasha acerca de quién ganaría una pelea entre Erwin y Levi, nuestros profesores de Ingles y Francés respectivamente (obviamente Levi, no hay duda alguna)

Marco miraba mi termo sin descanso, tratando de averiguar su contenido.

"¿Quieres?" dije mostrándole mi almuerzo

"No" dijo mirando su interior "digo, lo siento, ni siquiera sé lo que es"

" _Mett_ " dije tomando algo con mi tenedor "pruébalo"

"¿Esta crudo?" dijo mirándolo desde distintos ángulos

"Si, come, esta bueno" dije acercándome a él, nuestras manos casi se tocaban en el pasto.

Abrió su boca lentamente y cuidadosamente introduje la carne en su boca, sus labios tocaron el tenedor antes de que lo deslizara fuera de su boca.

 _Un beso indirecto_

…

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?_

"¿Te gustó?" dije expectante

"Si" dijo sinceramente "está muy bueno, ¿tu lo hiciste?"

"Quisiera" dije "mi madre es de Alemania, siempre hace este tipo de cosas"

"Es muy bueno" se repitió "le pediré la receta esta tarde, claro, si no es un problema"

"¿Cocinas?"

"Si, a veces" dijo "te enamorarías de mi espagueti especial"

Definitivamente eres Mr. Increíble.

"¿Y qué tiene de especial ese espagueti tuyo?" preguntó

Miró hacia ambos lados antes de acercarse a mí, específicamente a mi oreja, me acerqué a él mientras susurraba

"Te lo diría, pero tendría que matarte"

Me reí mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo y me enderezaba.

"Imbécil" dije "no dejaré que mi madre te de la receta del Mett"

"No" gruñó, haciendo sonar la 'o' por un largo rato antes de continuar "necesito saber"

Me reí de él mientras los demás nos miraban extraño

"Dios" dije "qué edad tienes, ¿cinco?"

"Seis, en realidad" sonrió satisfecho

"Wow" dije "eres increíble"

"Pero, enserio" dijo "hago un buen espagueti. Deberías venir a mi casa y probarlo algún día"

"¿Enserio?" dije sorprendido "¿por qué no invitas a Thomas en lugar de mi?"

"Odia el espagueti" respondió dándole una mordida a su sándwich

 _Por supuesto, odia el espagueti desde que ese niño lo puso en sus calzoncillos cuando teníamos cinco años._

 _¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_

"Cuando me ayudes a pasar mate, iré a tu casa y comeré tu espagueti" sonreí

Alzó una ceja y dijo

"Pero yo no gano nada, tú pasarías mate y probarías mi delicioso espagueti, ¿Qué gano yo?"

 _Podría…_

"La satisfacción de ayudar al mejor amigo de tu novio" dije "y tal vez la posibilidad de alguien disfrutando de tu comida"

"Wow" dijo "que gran premio"

"¿Estas siendo sarcástico?" dije fingiendo sorpresa "nunca creí que fueras capaz de usar sarcasmo, Marco"

"Hay mucho que no sabes de mi, Jean" dijo

"Ah, ¿si?" dije "¿cómo qué?"

"Bueno…" dijo poniendo su mano sobre su boca, pensativo "yo, uhm…no se me ocurre nada en lo que sea bueno aparte de cocinar y enseñar"

Resoplé

"Es muy bueno besando" dijo Thomas poniendo la mano en la rodilla de Marco

"G-Gracias" dijo Marco, ligeramente sonrojado "pero trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera mostrarle a Jean"

 _Desearía que pudieras…_

 _No, basta._

Fui salvado por el timbre, Marco se paró rápidamente, besó a Thomas en la mejilla y se despidió de nosotros, dándome un guiño antes de dirigirse al edificio.

No estaba nervioso por el hecho de que Marco viniera a mi casa, estaba nervioso por el efecto que ese guiño le hizo al interior de mis pantalones.

 _Bueno, mierda._

 **Notas:** Estos dos capítulos no mostraron mucho desarrollo de personajes…nada…pero los próximos serán diferentes, lo prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** Es Sabado, lo sé, pero estoy en época de exámenes y no les aseguro que pueda lograr sobrevivir subirlo el Domingo así que…si, a la mierda.

Tres veinte de la tarde, mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, en diez minutos, la escuela terminaría. En diez minutos, iría a casa, me cambiaria de ropa y esperaría a que Marco llegara.

 _Aunque no es necesario que cambie de ropa, no es como si él fuera a notarlo de todos modos._

 _Tal vez debería cepillar mi cabello._

 _¿Debería limpiar mi cuarto?_

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

 _No va a entrar a mi cuarto._

 _Solo vendrá por una hora a enseñarme matemáticas._

 _Nada más._

 _No más vueltas al tema._

Cuando el timbre sonó, juro por Dios que casi mojo mis pantalones.

-o-

"¿Quieres venir a casa luego de terminar con Marco?" preguntó Thomas mientras caminábamos a casa.

"¿Terminar qué?" pregunté, con una inquietud repentina

"Uhm, ¿la tutoría?" dijo levantando una ceja "¿qué más terminarías con él?"

Rei nerviosamente

"Nada, no, probablemente me quede revisando lo que me enseñe y luego quedarme con mamá hasta la hora de cenar"

"¿Cómo ha estado?" me dijo mirando al suelo

"Ha estado…ha estado bien" dije sonriendo sin ganas "te veo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, Jean" dijo "me contarás como te fue en la tutoría con Marco, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto" dije cuando estábamos frente a su casa "adiós Tommy"

Me miró sorprendido antes de responder con una sonrisa malévola.

"Adiós Jean-bo"

"Imbécil" dije empezando a caminar.

-o-

Estaba en la sala de estar de mi casa, cambié mi chaqueta tres veces antes de finalmente decidirme por mi vieja capucha de Nike, me cepille el cabello, lavé mis dientes e incluso me afeite.

 _Soy patético, lo sé._

"¿Estás bien, _lieb_?" preguntó mamá desde mi costado

"¡Si!" dije, tal vez muy entusiasmado "digo, estoy algo nervioso, si no paso mate, repruebo el año así que…si, no estoy bien"

Me miró a los ojos mientras sonreía cálidamente, me envolvió en sus brazos, acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Me gustaban los abrazos de mamá, me hacen sentir seguro por alguna razón.

"Te irá bien _schatz"_ susurró antes de besar mi frente "y si llegas a fallar, sabes que estaré aquí a tu lado, lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

"Si mamá" dije acariciando su brazo "lo sé"

"Muy bien" dijo enderezándose "podría hacer algunos sándwiches o panqueques por si les da hambre"

"No" dije agitando mi mano "lo único que haremos será estudiar para mi examen"

"Si tu lo dices, buena suerte Jean-bo" dijo haciendo su camino al cuarto

"Uh, ¿mamá?" dije obligándola a detenerse para mirarme directamente a los ojos "¿podrías escribir la receta del Mett?, Marco la quería"

"Claro _lieb_ " dijo sonriendo

"Gracias" sonreí de vuelta.

A las cuatro veinte en punto, el golpeteo de la puerta de entrada me obligó a dar un maldito salto de mi silla.

Di una gran bocanada de aire antes de finalmente abrir la puerta.

"Hola Jean" dijo Marco sosteniendo un par de cuadernos viejos en sus manos "¿cómo estás?"

 _¿Se cambió de ropa?_

"¿Te refieres desde el almuerzo?" sonreí sarcásticamente, él puso los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreir "bien, ¿tú?"

"Bien" dijo "¿puedo entrar?"

"Uhm, claro, lo siento" balbucee haciéndome a un lado y abriendo la puerta completamente "bienvenido a la casa Kirschtein"

"Gracias" dijo haciendo su camino a la mesa del comedor, sin antes, claro, darle un vistazo a cada foto que estaba colgada en las paredes "¿estás listo para aprender algo de matemáticas?"

"No, pero podríamos intentarlo" dije cerrando la puerta.

-o-

"Estúpido e inútil cerebro" dije golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesa "no hay esperanza, es imposible, reprobaré, reprobaré y seré un indigente, me verás en diez años desde tu Porsche viviendo bajo un puente"

"Sabes que hemos estado aquí únicamente por veinte minutos, ¿cierto?" Marco dijo presionando su lápiz contra mi sien.

"No hay esperanza" repetí con mi cabeza pegada a la mesa "puedes irte ahora, déjame aquí y salva tu trasero de segundo año"

"Eres increíble" dijo sosteniendo mi cabeza para mirarme a los ojos "anda, intestémoslo una vez más, no es tan difícil"

"Uugh" me quejé "¿podemos tomarnos un descanso de diez minutos?"

"Un descan—estas brom—ugh, de acuerdo" balbuceó "pero después de eso darás todo tu esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" dije sin pensarlo más y levantarme de mi asiento

"Jean" dijo Marco sosteniendo mi manga "promételo"

"Lo prometo"

"Por la garrita" dijo levantando su meñique

"¿Es en serio?" dije levantando una ceja, él frunció el ceño "eres ridículo"

Sostuve su meñique con el mío y dije

"Prometo dar todo mi esfuerzo luego de un descanso de veinte minutos"

"¡Oye!" rió "solo eran diez minutos"

"Lo siento Marco" sonreí malévolamente "lo prometí por la garrita, no hay vuelta atrás"

Rió, esta vez, desde el corazón, el pecho lleno de aire, aun sosteniendo mi meñique.

Me gustaría verlo así más seguido.

De verdad que sí.

¿Por qué mi pecho duele tanto?

¿Así se siente cuando no puedes besar a la persona que te gusta?

¿Quiero besar a Marco?

"Así que" dijo Marco soltándome "¿Qué quieres hacer por los siguientes veinte minutos?"

"Podríamos comer algo" dije apuntando a la cocina "aun queda algo de Mett en el refri"

"Genial" dijo levantándose de su silla y siguiéndome a la cocina

Serví dos platos llenos del cerdo crudo y Marco estaba igual que un niño a quien llevas a McDonald, estaba realmente entusiasmado por comer Mett de nuevo.

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu madre?" preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio

"En su habitación" dije con la boca llena "probablemente durmiendo"

"¿Y tu padre?"

Mi tenedor calló de mi mano, sus ojos se abrieron completamente

Debí haberlo esperado, debí haber estado preparado.

"Lo siento" dije levantándome de mi silla para recoger mi tenedor y llevarlo al lavaplatos "lo siento, uhm, se fue"

Mis manos temblaban, también mis piernas, me sostuve en el fregadero y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

"Jean, lo siento, no debí…" dijo empezando a disculparse

"No" lo interrumpí, con mis ojos cerrados firmemente "está bien, digo, se fue hace un par de meses, mi mamá…esta mejor, ya no se pasa todo el día en cama así que esta…está bien ahora"

"Jean, Jean" dijo levantándose de su silla "no tienes que explicarme, lo siento"

Estaba atrás de mí, mis ojos ardían, podía sentir cómo las lágrimas aparecerían en cualquier minuto. A pesar de eso, me voltee para enfrentarlo, no quería que pensara que soy débil.

"¿Por qué te disculpas, eh?" dije fingiendo una sonrisa "todo está bien ahora, el viejo se fue, ¿y qué?, nos dejó el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir un par de meses, así que mi madre puede quedarse en casa por un rato. En verdad no me importa que se haya ido…empecé a fallar en mate porque me quedé en casa acompañando a mi madre los primeros días, pero…en verdad yo no…"

Marco no me dejó terminar, me envolvió en sus brazos, obligándome a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, al igual que mi madre lo hizo esa tarde.

"No debí preguntar" susurró "lo siento"

Sentí las lagrimas correr desde mis ojos hacia mis mejillas cuando moví mis brazos hacia sus costados, tomé su playera y lo sostuve cerca de mí, para que no fuera capaz de escuchar mi llanto en su pecho.

Acaricio mi espalda hasta que estuve relativamente calmado. Su pecho se movía de forma diferente que el de mi madre, pero, de alguna manera, era el mismo sentimiento de seguridad.

Soy patético

Apenas lo conozco y ya me vio llorar como un bebé.

"Está bien Jean" dijo alejándome ligeramente de él, me sostuvo de los hombros y limpio mis lagrimas con su pulgar "no tienes que estar avergonzado de sentirte triste, o enojado, tienes el derecho de sentirte así y no ser juzgado, al igual que todo el mundo"

Algo hizo clic.

Tengo el derecho de sentirme así por Marco.

Estuve tentado en besarlo en ese mismo momento, para agradecerle, pero no lo hice.

No lo hice porque, incluso si tengo el derecho de sentirme así, no quiero herir a Thomas.

"Gracias" dije respirando irregularmente "yo, ugh…odio llorar, pero…gracias"

"Eres muy valiente Jean" dijo soltando mis hombros

"¿Qué?" dije secando mis lagrimas restantes con mi manga

"Eres valiente" repitió "te admiro"

"No he hecho nada" dije frunciendo el ceño, mis ojos aun ardían

"Y, sin embargo, has hecho todo" dijo sonriendo cálidamente

"Lo que tu digas" respondí "¿vas a terminar tu Mett o no?"

"Claro" dijo tomando asiento "aun tenemos cinco minutos antes de volver a los libros"

"Si" suspire tomando otro tenedor para terminar mi comida

-o-

La hora que Marco suponía estar en mi casa para la tutoría se volvieron dos.

No es que me queje, pero los logaritmos y toda esa mierda matemática realmente destruye mi cabeza, bueno, aparte del quiebre emocional (que espero no sufrir nunca más). Estaba exhausto.

Cuando Marco se fue, y después de cenar con mamá, estaba tirado en mi cama, ahogándome en mis pensamientos.

 _Me sentí seguro en el pecho de Marco._

 _Me abrazó sin tener que preguntar._

 _Estaba pensando en lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo de mamá, y él me lo dio._

 _¿Debería decirle a Thomas acerca de esto?_

 _¿Debería decirle que me estoy sintiendo fuertemente atraído a su novio?_

 _¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_

 _Por supuesto que no debería_

 **Notas:** Aquí es donde la cosa se pone difícil, la atracción de Jean ya no es solo física, Marco logró llegar a una parte que Jean había estado ocultando, incluso de Thomas, ahora sabe su debilidad, y eso es lo que más asusta a Jean.


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado dos semanas desde que empecé a tomar clases con Marco, y he aprendido más con él que con cualquiera de los tutores o profesores que he tenido antes.

Es gracioso porque no he sentido ese molesto dolor de estomago cuando está cerca, no desde que lloré frente a él.

Me hizo pensar que, tal vez, no estaba llorando únicamente por el abandono de mi padre. Tal vez tenía que ver con todo el estrés que estuve lidiando tratando de ignorar los sentimientos que tengo hacia Marco

 _No puedo ignorarlo más._

 _Me gusta._

 _Y eso está bien._

 _Me gusta su cabello, sus pecas, sus brazos, sus ojos, su sonrisa…_

 _Y…eso está bien._

-o-

Lunes en la mañana, estaba a punto de dar mi primer examen de matemáticas desde que empecé las clases con Marco.

"Creo que voy a vomitar" dije sosteniendo mi estomago

"Por favor no" Connie respondió antes de ver mi cara, en serio iba a vomitar "Oh Dios, Jean, amigo, estás bien, tu…eh, ¡Sash, ayuda!"

"Jean" dijo Sasha sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos "vas a calmarte, dar el examen, pasarás y luego iremos a celebrar y comeremos toda la pizza que queramos ¿trato?"

Mi estomagó dejó de dar vueltas, di un gran suspiro y sonreí

"Trato" dije antes de mirar a mi alrededor "¿han visto a Thomas?"

"No, de hecho iba a-oh, ahí está" Connie dijo sonriendo "que raro, no está con Marco"

Me di vuelta para ver a un muy demacrado Thomas.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, su cara sin color y su cabello era un gran desastre.

Se sentó junto a mí como siempre, nos miró a los tres y sonrió sin ganas.

"¿Qué diablos pasó contigo?" pregunté realmente preocupado "no respondiste mi mensaje anoche"

Antes de que pudiera darme una explicación, nuestro maestro de matemáticas, Keith, hizo su gran entrada al salón con sus manos llenas de copias.

"Te diré después del examen, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo buscando algo en su mochila, tratando de evitar mi mirada.

"Más te vale" respondí

 _¿Cómo puedo concentrarme en el examen mientras tengo el cadáver de mi mejor amigo sentado a mi lado?_

 _¿Qué pudo haber pasado?_

 _¿Habrá peleado con sus padres?_

 _¿O con Marco?_

"Muy bien alumnos," Keith dijo desde su asiento "tienen una hora para responder el examen, usen un lápiz numero dos y asegúrense de llenar el circulo completamente, buena suerte, pueden empezar"

 _Muy bien, debo concentrarme_

 _Puedo hacerlo, Marco me enseñó todo lo que tengo que saber acerca logaritmos, es pan comido._

Fui como un rayo en las primeras cinco preguntas. Aunque esas siempre eran las más fáciles.

Cuando iba en la séptima pregunta, Thomas se levantó de su asiento y fue directamente hacia Keith para entregarle el examen, lo miré a los ojos y susurré "¿qué mierda estás haciendo?", me ignoró y salió del salón.

 _Qué mierda…_

No podía levantarme y dejar el salón para seguirlo. Necesitaba pasar el examen.

 _Voy a darle una paliza cuando lo vea._

Escribí las respuestas lo más rápido que pude y cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba en busca de un cadáver (también conocido como Thomas)

Lo encontré diez minutos después, tirado en el pasto con sus audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados.

Lo patee en las costillas obligándolo a retorcerse de dolor

"¿Qué mier-Jean?" dijo frunciendo el ceño "¿Qué mierda te pasa?"

"Esa es mi línea, hijo de puta" dije golpeándolo de nuevo en el brazo antes de sentarme junto a él "¿Qué te pasó, por qué dejaste el salón así?"

Se enderezo y acercó sus rodillas al pecho

"No lo sé" dijo poniendo su barbilla sobre su rodilla "Ya no me importa"

"¿Qué?" dije "¿Por qué?"

"Marco" dijo

"Marco" repetí "¿Qué tiene?"

"Terminó conmigo, anoche" dijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y llevó sus manos a su rostro

 _Mierda_

"Oye" dije rodeándolo con mi brazo "oye Thomas, está bien"

"No Jean" dijo entre sus manos "no está bien, le gusta alguien más"

 _Alguien más_

 _Podría ser…_

 _No, es imposible_

 _Tengo que enfocarme en Thomas ahora._

"¿Te dijo eso?" dije acariciando su hombro "¿te dijo que gustaba de alguien más?"

"No" dijo levantando la vista, sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas "pero había estado actuando extraño el último par de días, así que lo invite a casa para hablar" sorbió su nariz "le pregunté qué pasaba, me dijo que estaba confundido y terminó conmigo"

"Mierda" dije antes de poder detener mis palabras

"Exactamente" dijo frotando sus ojos con su manga para secar las lagrimas "estaré bien solo…necesito lidiar con el hecho de que tendré que verle la cara por los próximos dos años, a menos que cambie de escuela, y no creo que esa sea una opción"

"Estarás bien" dije acariciando su brazo, manteniéndolo cerca de mi "¿quién necesita un novio? Nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mi"

"Gracias Jean" dijo apoyándose en mi hombro "eres un gran amigo"

 _Claro que no,_

 _Soy el peor_

"Eso intento" mentí

-o-

Marco me mandó un mensaje esa tarde, cuando caminaba a casa junto al zombi de Thomas

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Como te fue en el examen?**

 **Para: Marcoxox**

 **Bien**

Respondí rápidamente, manteniendo mi celular fuera de la vista de Thomas

"¿Quién era?" preguntó sin mirarme

Di un pequeño salto en sorpresa, había estado muy callado todo el día

"Mamá" respondí "quería saber cómo me fue en el examen"

 _No es una mentira_

 _Solo cambie el nombre de quien me pregunto_

 _Para protegerlo_

"Ah" suspiró

"Sip" suspiré de vuelta, mirando a mis pies

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo de nuevo

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Te sirvió el examen que te di? Keith siempre repite al menos dos preguntas cada año**

 **Para: Marcoxox**

 **Sirvió**

"Te veo mañana Jean" dijo Thomas entrando a su propiedad

 _¿Cuando llegamos aquí?_

"Uh, sí, claro" balbucee "¿estás bien? ¿No quieres que me quede?"

Sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban cansados, pude notarlo.

"Estoy bien, de verdad" dijo abriendo la puerta "adiós Jean"

 _Enserio mis pelotas_

"Muy bien, hasta luego Tommy" dije caminando a mi propia casa

Cuando estaba en mi cama, la pantalla de mi teléfono se encendió

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Que sucede?**

 **Todo**

 **Para: Marcoxox**

 **Nada, por qué?**

Tomó un par de minutos para que respondiera

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Me estás dando monosílabos Jean, todo está bien? dime la verdad, por favor.**

 _Por favor no me hagas decir la verdad_

 _No me hagas decir que me sentí aliviado al saber que habías terminado con Thomas_

 _No me hagas decir que te odio por estar confundido_

 _No me hagas decir que me gustas._

 _Por favor no._

 **Para: Marcoxox**

 **Estaba tan nervioso por el examen de hoy que creo que aun estoy algo tenso, lo siento**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Aun quieres que vaya a tu casa mañana?**

 _Si, por favor, necesito un abrazo_

 **Para: Marcoxox**

 **No**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Muy bien Jean, te veré en la escuela**

 **Para: Marcoxox**

 **Ok**

Arroje mi teléfono a mi escritorio y puse mi almohada en mi rostro, deseando ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ahogarme a mí mismo con ella.

-o-

Ignoré a Marco los siguientes días.

Cada vez que trataba de acercarse a mí, entraba al primer salón de clases que encontraba, o corría hacia las escaleras.

Sé que no debería.

Sé que mi pecho duele cada maldita vez que lo hago.

Traté de pasar incluso más tiempo con Thomas, porque sabía que Marco no trataría de acercarse si él estaba cerca

Las miradas que me daba cada vez que pasaba junto a él en los pasillos rompían mi corazón.

Siempre sonreía, pero ese milisegundo que fijaba sus ojos en mi, juro por Dios que haría a cualquiera querer llorar.

 _No puede seguir así para siempre_

 _Me volveré loco si sigue así para siempre_

Jueves en la tarde, después que el último timbre de la escuela tocara, Marco estaba esperando por _mí en la salida._

 _Mierda_

 _Él sabe que Thomas tiene práctica de futbol los jueves._

No pude ignorarlo.

"Hola" dije sin dejar de caminar, mirando al suelo

Suspiró y me siguió el paso

"Hola, Jean" dijo junto a mí, mirando a la nada "¿Cómo has estado?"

He estado como una basura, gracias por preguntar.

"Bien, bien" suspire "¿tú?"

"Podría estar mejor"

"¿Podrías?" dije mirándolo de reojo

"Alguien que me importa ya no me habla" dijo "así que, si, podría estar mejor"

 _Está hablando de Thomas._

 _Me enoja por alguna razón._

"Thomas te dijo, ¿no?" continuó

 _Claro que me dijo, es mi amigo, rompiste su corazón, y tú…_

"Sip" dije "dijo que estabas confundido y esa fue la razón de que terminaran"

"Si" suspiró "he estado confundido desde hace un tiempo, es solo que…"

Me detuve, mis manos se hicieron puños. Marco me miró sorprendido y se detuvo.

"¿Y porque te quedaste con Thomas?" dije confrontándolo "si estabas confundido, ¿Por qué esperaste? Pudiste haberle ahorrado el dolor ¿Por qué esperaste?"

"Porque sabía" dijo mirándome a los ojos

"¿Sabias?" dije frunciendo el ceño

"Sabía que esto sucedería" dijo sonriendo para sí mismo, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos "sabía que estarías enojado conmigo"

Mordí mi labio

 _Estoy enojado._

 _Estoy furioso._

"¿Ni siquiera te preocupas por Thomas?" pregunte firmemente "Ni siquiera terminó su examen el Lunes, lloró por ti toda una noche, ¿y todo lo que te importa es que yo esté enojado contigo? Qué carajo, Marco"

 _No me importa si me gusta, es un imbécil._

 _Lastimó a Thomas._

 _Me está lastimando._

"Jean, yo…" dijo tratando de alcanzar mi brazo

"No me toques" dije evitándolo y empezando a caminar "Vete a la mierda Marco. Vete a la mierda"

Tomó mi brazo y me obligó a enfrentarlo.

"¡Suéltame!" grité golpeando su brazo. Mis ojos quemaban "eres un imbécil, nunca te importó…"

"¡Si me importa Thomas!" me interrumpió "de verdad, pero tú…yo…"

"¿Qué?" dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre

"Estoy confundido por ti" dijo dejando ir mi brazo, mirándome a los ojos "voy a sonar como un idiota, tal vez lo soy, pero la primera vez que hable con Thomas, trataba de acercarme a ti"

 _Me congelé_

 _Es imposible_

 _Debe ser un sueño_

 _Una pesadilla_

"Me gustas Jean," dijo cerrando el espacio entre nosotros "pero Thomas me invitó a salir antes de que pudiera pedirte a ti, y luego…y luego todo se salió de mi control, era demasiado tarde"

 _Está muy cerca_

 _No puedo..._

 _Le gusto._

 _Mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho si sigue latiendo de esta manera._

"Tampoco quería herirlo" continuó, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón en mi pecho "entonces traté, traté de ignorar mis sentimientos, pero no pude"

En ese punto, estaba llorando, no podía soportarlo más.

"No llores, por favor" dijo con su frente contra la mía, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios "hace que mi pecho duela"

 _Está muy cerca_

"Marco…" suspiré

 _Está muy cerca_

* * *

 **Notas** : Antes de que digan cualquier cosa, un recordatorio: Marco no es un "inocente y perfecto príncipe", es un adolescente, y no importa cuán bueno seas, a veces la cagas.

PD: No sé porque me hice llorar a mi misma con esto, se supone que sería una linda historia de amorsh…mierda.

PPD: estoy en época de examenes, quiero llorar ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS: Respuestas a reviews son libres de ignorar esto (a menos que sean las personas que los escribieron, si es asi...LEANLO...porfi)**

Debido a que un par de personitas dejaron reviews en anonimo, no pude agradecerles en privado ;-; …así que ahí va…Muchas gracias a ambos, para el/la Guest sin nombre, espero que te haya ido bien con tus trabajos :D, siempre siento que hacen a Marco demasiado perfecto y es como…no bitch ajaja, me falta un examen y seré libre por fin! YAY. Para Nat, tu tranqui, actualizo todos los sábados, a menos que tenga algún problemilla con la pagina (o en mi vida), ah, y prepara los pañuelos :D….Bueno, musho love para todos los que lean esto y espero que sigan disfrutando la historia, me retiro echa bolita…

* * *

Esto es una mierda.

Soy una mierda.

-o-

"Jean…" suspiró antes de juntar nuestros labios

Sus manos se movieron de mi rostro a mi espalda, manteniéndome cerca, mientras yo intentaba de alejarlo de mí.

Sus labios eran cálidos, se movía con avidez, pero a veces sentía como si se estuviera conteniendo. De repente su lengua, sin dificultad, hizo su camino a mi boca, haciéndome lanzar un indeseado gemido.

Estaba temblando, mis manos estaban en el estomago de Marco, afirmando su playera.

 _Me duele._

 _No se supone que debería sentirse así._

Sentí un sabor salado en mis labios y cuando abrí mis ojos, lo vi

Un par de lagrimas caían desde sus ojos, no eran las suficientes para decir que estaba llorando, pero si las suficientes para hacer que quisiera detenerme.

"Marco" dije poniendo mi temblorosa mano en su pecho, alejándolo ligeramente "d-detente, por favor"

Los dos estábamos jadeando, sus manos aun en mi espalda. Hubiera deseado quedarme así para siempre, aunque preferiría lágrimas de felicidad en lugar de tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo, tratando de mirarme a los ojos

"Todo" suspiré enfrentándolo "todo está mal, yo, tú…como sea que quieras llamarlo, está mal"

Frunció el ceño, debió haber sido la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro

"¿Qué hay de malo con nuestros sentimientos?" dijo "¿está mal que me gustes, o que yo te guste?"

 _No_

 _De verdad no entiendes_

"Thomas" dije apartándolo lo suficiente como para que sus brazos volvieran a sus lados "terminaste con él hace menos de una semana, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo ni siquie-ni siquiera si…"

"Ni siquiera si ¿qué?" repitió tensando sus músculos

"Ni siquiera si de verdad quiero esto" dije haciendo mis manos unos puños "No-No puedo hacer esto"

Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

Marco no me detuvo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, no pude soportarlo más, empecé a llorar ahí mismo en el marco de la puerta.

En ese momento, cada parte de mi cuerpo me decía que había perdido a Marco para siempre, y dolía como mil demonios.

-o-

Abrí mis ojos gracias a la luz del sol que atravesó las cobijas que cubrían mi cabeza.

Tomó solo unos segundos antes de que recordara el por qué estaba rodeado de pañuelos, por qué mis ojos ardían y por qué tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Estuve llorando sin parar hasta las cuatro de la mañana

Gruñí dentro de mi almohada antes de escuchar la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

"Lieb" susurró mi madre agitando ligeramente mi hombro "Jean, ¿quieres que llame a la escuela para decirles que no irás?"

"Por favor" dije sin salir de mi escondite "gracias mamá"

"¿No quieres hablar de eso?" dijo silenciosamente

"No" dije bajando mis cobijas lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos "lo siento"

"Muy bien schatz" dijo acariciando mi cabello "pero lo haremos en algún momento, no soporto verte así, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, siempre, ¿cierto?"

"Claro" sonreí falsamente "gracias"

Me besó en la frente y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Siete y media de la mañana

Debería volver a dormir

No tomó tanto como esperaba, estaba exhausto, y el dolor de cabeza era bastante molesto como para que cualquiera quisiera quedarse en la cama todo el día.

A las diez, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo, pero mis ojos aun ardían y tenía esta horrible angustia que carcomía mis entrañas.

 _Podría ser peor…_

 _Si claro._

 _No podría ser peor._

Froté mis ojos furiosamente y esperé que las lucecitas verdes desaparecieran antes de sentarme en el borde de la cama.

Miré a mi alrededor: ropa interior sucia, pantalones, playeras por todo el suelo. Mi escritorio estaba lleno de hojas sueltas, cuadernos y un montón de envolturas de dulces.

 _Debería limpiar_.

Ignoré el pensamiento completamente y busque por mi teléfono debajo de mi almohada.

Cuando lo desbloquee, noté que tenía doce mensajes sin leer, todos de Marco.

 _Me cago en…_

 **20:13**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Jean lo siento.**

 **20:14**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Soy un imbécil**

 _Lo eres_

 _Ambos lo somos._

 **20:40**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Todo sería tan diferente si no hubiera sido un cobarde**

 **21:17**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Debí haberte dicho que me gustabas**

 **21:18**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **No había dudas, pero aun así, trate de ignorarlo, y fallé. No quería herir a Thomas, pero aparentemente, también fallé.**

 **21:36**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Debí haberte detenido ayer.**

 _Debiste, necesitaba que lo hicieras_

 **21:36**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Debí haberte abrazado hasta que te rindieras y me abrazaras de vuelta**

 **00:55**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Crees en el destino? Sonara tonto, pero yo sí. Buscaba una forma de conocerte mejor, y me pediste ser tu tutor, tiene que ser el destino.**

 _¿Cuál es nuestro destino? ¿Herir a mi amigo? Qué lindo._

 **00:58**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Alguna vez te dije cuan feliz me sentí cuando me preguntaste eso? Probablemente no.**

 **01:00**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Estaba tan nervioso la primera vez que fui a tu casa, literalmente cambie mi ropa tres veces, y cuando golpeabas tu cabeza contra la mesa…Dios, te veías adorable, y cuando resolviste el primer problema, quería que me abrazaras…**

 **01:04**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Lo siento, debes estar durmiendo a esta hora, o ignorándome completamente, no importa, entiendo…buenas noches Jean, espero verte mañana**

 **01:08**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **Una cosa más…no me estoy dando por vencido, arreglaré esto**

 _¿No se está dando por vencido?_

 _¿Ni siquiera si yo ya lo hice?_

Miré la pantalla de mi celular y mis dedos empezaron a escribir las palabras que no pude decirle ayer

 **Para: Marcoxox**

 **También me gustas y quiero estar contigo**

No le envié ese mensaje, no podía, no tenia las pelotas para hacerlo.

En lugar de eso, dejé mi teléfono en el escritorio y fui al baño para tomar una larga ducha antes de ir a la cocina para comer algo antes de que mi estomago se convirtiera en un horrible hoyo negro por la falta de comida.

Mi madre no estaba en casa.

Me dejó una nota en el refrigerador diciéndome que estaría en casa de mi abuela por el día, y que me dejo el almuerzo en la mesa de la cocina

"Muy bien" me dije a mi mismo, dejando la nota de mi mamá de vuelta en la puerta del refri "estoy solo…estoy solo en mi casa con mis pensamientos…mierda"

Me serví un poco de cereal añejo y algo de leche y me dirigí a la sala de estar para derretir mi cerebro con televisión matutina

Pasé toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en el sofá, la televisión estaba más aburrida que nunca y mi trasero dolía así que decidí levantarme e ir a buscar mi computador a mi habitación. Al menos ahí tendría buena musca y películas para distraerme hasta que mi madre llegara a casa.

Cuando finalmente lo encontré, debajo de un montón de ropa sucia, noté que la pantalla de mi teléfono estaba encendida por un mensaje no leído.

Un mensaje de Marco.

Iba a ignorarlo, pero me sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para añadir algo mas a la lista.

 **13:37**

 **De: Marcoxox**

 **No te vi en la escuela hoy, espero que estés bien. Voy a decirle a Thomas de nosotros ahora.**

 _¿Qué?_

Vi el reloj, dos de la tarde

 _Ya habló con él._

 _Marco le dijo a Thomas de nosotros…_

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, me senté, caí, en el suelo, y miré el mensaje hasta que mis ojos ardían.

 _No puede ser real. No lo hizo. No lo hizo._

Mi respiración era agitada. Necesitaba aire fresco, pero mis piernas no respondían mis órdenes, no se movían de mi pecho y no paraba de temblar.

 _¿Qué le dijo a Thomas?_

 _¿Qué nos besamos? ¿O que tenemos sentimientos por el otro desde que nos conocimos? ¿O que en realidad nunca gustó de él?_

 _No puede ser real_

 _Ignoré el golpeteo de la puerta_

Mamá tiene sus propias llaves así que cualquier otro puede irse a la mierda en este momento.

"¡Jean!" dijo una voz familiar "¡Abre!"

 _¿Thomas?_

Mi corazón se detuvo, al igual que mi respiración, todo mi cuerpo se detuvo cuando me di cuenta de que Thomas estaba en la puerta de entrada, incluso si la escuela ni siquiera había terminado.

Me levanté y lentamente me dirigí a la sala de estar. Di un gran suspiro y abrí la puerta

"Thomas" dije antes que nada "Puedo—"

"¡Hijo de puta!" me interrumpió lanzándose sobre mí, haciéndonos caer a ambos al suelo.

Estaba encima de mí.

"Thomas…" alcancé a decir antes de que me golpeara en la mejilla

"Eras tú" dijo antes de darme otro golpe en el estomago

Lo golpee en el rostro y le di un rodillazo en las costillas para hacerlo caer y dejarlo debajo de mi.

Lanzó un golpe a mi barbilla y sentí cómo mi lengua se partía en dos por el mordisco.

Le di un golpe en la mejilla y evadí su puño que venía hacia mi rostro

 _¿Por qué me estoy defendiendo? Merezco esto, y más_

"¡Cabrón!" gritó agarrando mi playera tratando de hacerme caer.

Tomé sus muñecas y las sostuve contra el suelo, me pateaba para intentar liberarse, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

"¡Lo siento!" grité con toda mis fuerzas "Lo-Lo siento"

Thomas dejó de patear

Me miró directamente a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, su ceja derecha sangraba, igual que su labio y su mejilla ya tenía un moretón por mis golpes

"¿Cómo pudiste?" dijo con una voz temblorosa "pensé…pensé que eras mi mejor amigo"

Esa frase dolió, pero me contuve a mi mismo para no llorar en ese momento.

"¡Soy tu mejor amigo Thomas!" dije liberando sus muñecas y sentándome junto a él

"Los mejores amigos no hacen eso Jean" dijo enderezándose "los mejores amigos no besan a los novios de sus mejores amigos"

 _Habían terminado_

"Él me besó" dije tratando de defenderme, tratando de sanar una herida de diez centímetros con una bandita.

"¿Trataste de detenerlo?"

"¡Si!" dije "¡todo el tiempo!"

"¿Y te gusto?" dijo mirándome a los ojos

"No-No lo sé" respondí tratando de evadir su mirada.

"Jean" suspiró "¿te gustó? Si o no"

"Si" dije "pero yo-"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" me interrumpió "¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes me dijo?"

"No quería que salieras herido, ninguno de los dos quería"

Esnifó

"Estoy herido ahora Jean" dijo "¿Cómo te sentirías si toda tu relación se basara en un error? ¿Cómo te sentirías si al chico con el que sales le gusta tu puto mejor amigo? ¿Cómo te sentirías?"

"Como la mierda" dije sinceramente

"Me alegra que entiendas eso" dijo levantándose

Me quedé helado, sentado en el suelo, emocional y físicamente herido

"¿Me perdonas?" dije

Se veía mayor con esa expresión seria en su rostro.

"Lo intentaré" dijo desde la puerta

"¿Seguimos siendo amigos?" pregunte a pesar de saber la respuesta

"No lo sé" dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 _Eso fue un no._

Me recosté en el suelo mirando al techo, llorando sin parar, de la misma forma en que lo hice ayer.

* * *

 **Notas:** Miren, no es necesario que me maldigan...yo ya lo he hecho por ustedes cuando editaba el capitulo...habia olvidado que era dia de update :0, vi la hora y fue como oooohhh duuude, dsalkjd bueno, eso, me retiro


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas:** Una amiga de la U me pidió que le mandara saludos en este capitulo, aquí va:

Hola Fran, me "alegra" que tus prioridades se hayan ido a la mierda por mi fic, :D.

* * *

Fin del comunicado.

Soy basura.

Soy la clase de basura que no puedes oler sin que te den arcadas.

Arrójenme donde nadie pueda verme, por favor.

Se los ruego.

-o-

 _Ha sido un día desde que perdí a mi mejor amigo._

 _Doce horas y cuatro minutos para ser exactos._

 _He estado tirado en mi cama desde entonces._

 _Es el único lugar donde no hecho todo a perder._

 _El único lugar en que puedo llorar todo lo que quiera sin que me importe lo que otros pudiera pensar._

Sábado, Dos de la mañana, mi vida, básicamente, había terminado.

 _Necesito dormir, no he tenido un sueño decente desde el miércoles._

Me puse mis audífonos y me deje llevar por la música que tenía en mi teléfono.

Luego de un par de canciones que, en realidad, no me ayudaban a dormir _How to save a life_ de _The Fray_ hizo su camino a mis oídos.

 _No he prestado atención a la letra de esta canción en particular, me gustó la melodía, así que la descargue sin pensar demasiado._

Me atrapó el primer verso que terminaba en "we need to talk", que traduje inmediatamente como "necesitamos hablar porque quiero terminar"

Imaginé a Marco y a Thomas inmediatamente, sentados en la sala de estar de la casa de Thomas, Marco diciendo que está confundido con sus sentimientos (hacia mi) y Thomas escuchando pacientemente, conteniendo sus lagrimas.

Desde ahí, la canción no dejo de darme pequeñas puñaladas en el estomago, especialmente con el coro _"where did I go wrong, I lost a friend"_

 _Dios._

 _Obviamente no es el mismo contexto, pero…_

 _Mierda._

"No puedo" me dije a mi mismo quitándome los audífonos y arrojando mi teléfono al escritorio.

 _La música no me está ayudando hoy._

 _No puedo subir el volumen lo suficiente como para silenciar mis sentimientos._

Miré mi reloj

 _,_

Me quedé despierto toda la noche, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en todos los años de amistad que yo había tirado al retrete, recordé por todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Recordé cuando hicimos una competencia de quién saltaba mas lejos de los columpios, el premio era un cono de helado.

Por la caída, Thomas se rompió un diente, uno de leche, por suerte, y yo me raspé la rodilla con una roca, aun tengo la cicatriz de hecho.

Salimos de esa competencia con el regaño de nuestras madres, sin dignidad y sin helado.

O también la vez que acampamos en el jardín trasero de Thomas.

Estábamos a punto de mojar nuestros pantalones del miedo después de las historias de terror que contamos, los grillos y las ramas los arboles golpeándose una contra otra. Entramos a la casa después de que escuchamos a un perro aullar, pensando que era un hombre lobo, por supuesto.

 _Nos divertimos mucho ese día._

 _Nunca me aburro con Thomas para ser sincero._

 _Siempre encontramos algo estúpido que hacer._

Bostecé antes de mirar mi reloj por milésima vez

 _Seis menos cinco de la mañana._

 _¿Quién necesita ocho horas de sueño?_

 _Me sentiría como la mierda aún sin ojeras._

Salte de la cama y busqué en mi armario una vieja capucha y las primeras zapatillas que encontré antes de salir de mi casa para un trote matutino.

No es como si esté acostumbrado a correr, o hacer algún tipo de ejercicio, pero no soy malo en eso, y es bueno para mí sistema, o al menos es lo que mi profesor de educación física dice.

Corrí por lo menos treinta minutos antes de decidir que era suficiente y volver a casa para una ducha caliente, sin que mi madre lo notara.

Cuando me miré al espejo, noté que mi mejilla y barbilla estaban hinchadas por la pelea del viernes.

 _Merezco esto._

Siete y media de la mañana.

Me hice una taza de café y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, mirando a la nada, con mis piernas y corazón doliendo, pensando en escusas para no ir a la escuela el lunes sin que mi madre me pregunte por qué.

No encontré ninguna.

-o-

"Cuídate _lieb_ " dijo desde el marco de la puerta "todo va a estar bien"

"Gracias mamá" suspiré empezando a caminar "te veo en la tarde"

 _Desearía que dejara de decir eso_

 _Nada va a estar bien._

 _Voy a pasar los próximos dos años de escuela solo._

 _Y todo es mi culpa._

No vi a Marco camino a la escuela, aunque es mejor, no estaba de humor para escuchar disculpas, o para darlas.

No estaba de humor para vivir, si soy honesto.

Cuando entré al salón, fui directamente al último asiento junto a la ventana, ese que nadie quiere porque eres el primero del que sospechan cuando algo malo pasa.

 _Desearía hacer algo para que me suspendan, o me expulsen._

Connie y Sasha entraron al salón, lleno hacia sus asientos de siempre, riendo y jugando entre ellos hasta que me vieron.

"¡Jean!" Sasha dijo, gritó, corriendo hacia mi dirección con Connie de su lado "¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro? ¿Por qué no respondías tu teléfono?"

Me sorprendí

"¿Thomas no les dijo?"

"¿Decirnos qué?" dijo Connie levantando una ceja "esto… ¿esto tiene que ver con Thomas yéndose el viernes en la tarde?"

"S-Si" dije "haciendo el cuento corto, yo-"

"Jean" escuche una voz familiar llamarme, Thomas estaba junto a Sasha

 _¿Hace cuanto está aquí?_

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" continuó apuntando la puerta

"C-Claro" balbucee "lo siento chicos"

"Está bien" dijeron los dos, totalmente tensos

Thomas y yo caminamos hacia el pasillo, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se dio vuelta para enfrentarme.

Me sorprendí y mi respiración se agitó

"No te alteres, por favor" dijo

"Lo siento" dije tensando mis hombros por la sorpresa

"Mira" continuó "He-He estado pensando mucho acerca de esto, hay muchas cosas que quiero que sepas y no puedo decírtelas aquí, así que por favor ven a mi casa hoy"

"Yo—muy bien" tartamudee con mis cejas levantadas

"Muy bien" suspiró "te veo después entonces"

"Claro" dije antes de que entrara al salón

Me senté en el suelo y dirigí mis piernas a mi pecho.

 _Me habló_

 _Quiere que vaya a su casa_

 _¿Qué quiere decirme?_

 _¿Me habrá perdonado?_

 _¿Qué tal si se dio cuenta de que no quiere seguir siendo mi amigo?_

…

 _Este va a ser un largo día._

-o-

"¿Cómo estás?" Thomas preguntó desde el sofá mientras yo me senté en el pequeño sillón frente a él

"E-Estoy bien" respondí

"Porquería" dijo "te sientes como la mierda, ¿cierto?"

"…si" suspiré

"¿Por qué siempre tratas de ocultarme tus sentimientos?" dijo "¿Por qué no confías en mi?"

"No es eso" dije "si confío en ti, es solo que…no quiero que te preocupes por mi"

"Siempre te preocupas de mi estando preocupado" dijo mirando sus manos "no soy un niño, Jean. No necesitas protegerme del mal"

Levanté mis cejas

"Lo sé" dije "pero…tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte aparte de mi y de lo que siento todo el tiempo"

"Esa es mi línea" dijo mirándome "¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías por Marco?"

No dije nada. Ni siquiera pude crear una mentira para responderle.

"No querías herirme" dijo cuando lo miré a los ojos y asentí "Jean, no sé si lo notaste, pero todo salió algo mal"

"Lo siento" dije "de verdad—"

"No" me interrumpió "deja de disculparte, no es tu culpa" lo miré sorprendido, tomó aire y relajó su expresión "debiste haberme dicho, si, pero…debí haberlo notado también, digo, vamos, ¿has notado las miradas que Marco te daba en los pasillos?" me negué, él suspiró "bueno, yo sí, pero lo malinterpreté y pensé que eran dirigidas a mí, por eso cuando se acercó a hablar, le pedí una cita…si hubiera sabido, si lo hubiera notado…las cosas serían diferentes"

"No lo serían" dije "no lo serían porque saldrías herido de todos modos, yo estando con Marco significa herir tus sentimientos"

"¡Jean, detente!" gritó, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto de mi asiento "deja de pensar en mi por cinco segundos y piensa en tu propia felicidad, te gusta Marco mucho más de lo que alguna vez me gustó a mí, lo mismo que él, no saldría herido porque te vería reír como un idiota con el chico que te gusta"

Relajó sus músculos, su espalda descendió un poco y su rostro estaba cerca de sus rodillas

"Quiero que seas feliz" dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio "y si es Marco quien te hace feliz, bueno, ve por ello, ni siquiera pienses en mí, yo…estaré bien"

"No puedo" dije "no después de esto, no puedo"

Se levantó del sofá para sentarse en la mesita de café frente a mí, nuestras piernas chocaban

"Estaré bien" dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros "por favor, quiero que estés bien, de alguna manera te vez peor que antes"

Me reí

Sentí como si fueran años desde la última que me reí con Thomas

"Estaré bien solo si me perdonas" dije mirándolo a los ojos "sabiendo que tendremos nuestras noches de película y comida chatarra cuando queramos, que tendremos nuestra amistad de vuelta, eso es todo lo que necesito para estar bien"

Me atrajo hacia sí mismo y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

"Cursi hijo de puta" dijo "por supuesto que te perdono, idiota, eres mi mejor amigo"

Lo abracé con la misma fuerza y puse mi cabeza en su cuello, todo el peso que traía en mis hombros callo por completo.

 _Todo está bien ahora._

 _Tengo a mi mejor amigo de vuelta._

 _Todo está bien ahora._

Pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo películas y hablando acerca de cuan sexy es Chris Pratt en Guardianes de la Galaxia, aunque nuestro amor por él se formó con Andy, de Parks and Recreation.

No volvimos a mencionar a Marco.

Decidí borrarlo de mi vida.

 _Desde que hizo su aparición, todo fue cuesta abajo._

 _Me pone nervioso y me siento intranquilo cuando está cerca_

 _Es mejor así._

 _Me olvidará pronto de todas maneras._

 _De seguro ya se rindió._

 _Es mejor así._

* * *

 **Notas:** El Fin

.

.

.

.

.

(Si claro, los veo la próxima semana muajajaja *desaparece con una cortina de humo)


	7. Chapter 7

**Ceremonia de graduación,**

 _Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que hablé propiamente con Marco._

 _Y hoy es la última vez que lo veo._

 _Se gradúa._

 _Eso significa que seré de ultimo año en un par de meses, y, en un año o algo así, estaré donde él está ahora, graduándome, iré a la universidad, luego obtendré un trabajo, una casa, un par de gatos, y probablemente moriré solo porque nunca encontré a alguien…_

 _O, podría estar completamente errado y tal vez encontrare a alguien mejor que Marco y viviré feliz para siempre._

 _Si._

No pude ignorarlo, ni al nudo en mi garganta, cuando se levanto de su asiento para recibir su diploma, que lo entregaba el mismo director, se abrazaron, lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Marco, lagrimas de felicidad, se veía tan feliz, maldición. Saludó a su madre, que estaba entre la multitud, ella lo saludo de vuelta, sonándose la nariz luego de hacerlo. Estaba orgullosa de su hijo.

 _Y, para ser honesto, también estoy orgulloso de él._

 _Si bien Thomas, Connie y Sasha me decían que lo intentara, que fuera por él, nunca lo hice, nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo._

 _Estaba bien sin él._

 _Estoy bien sin él._

 _Digo, las primeras semanas fueron duras, Marco intentó hablar conmigo, muchas veces. Pero nunca lo dejé, lo ignoré completamente._

 _¿Acaso me sentí como la peor basura del mundo?_

 _Claro, por supuesto que sí._

 _Pero era para mejor._

 _Era por el bien de ambos._

 _Necesitaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, y si eso significaba borrar a Marco de mi vida, lo iba a hacer._

 _Thomas y yo estábamos bien con el otro después de un par de días, Connie y Sasha…bueno, ellos nunca dejaron de ser los mismos._

 _Mamá tenía razón._

 _Todo estaba bien._

El director dio su discurso, haciendo honor a los mejores estudiantes, entre ellos Marco, quien miraba su alrededor desde el escenario, yo intenté evadir sus ojos cuando pasaron cerca mío, aunque sabia que él haría lo mismo.

 _Estará bien._

 _Estaba bien antes de saber de mi existencia._

 _Hará muchos amigos en la universidad._

 _Encontrar a alguien que lo haga feliz._

 _Sip._

 _Estoy totalmente bien._

…

 _O lo estaría si no fuera por la carta que Marco dejo en mi casillero ayer._

 _Quiere que nos encontremos en el patio de la escuela cuando la ceremonia termine._

 _Quiere decir adiós antes de irse a la universidad._

 _Es mi última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con él._

 _Para hacerle saber que nunca quise esto, que no quería ignorarlo._

 _Para hacerle saber que lo extrañe, y que, ahora, lo voy a extrañar mucho más._

 _No. A la mierda, no._

 _No voy a arruinar esto de nuevo, me rehúso._

 _Voy a ir con él, chocaré manos con y le deseare suerte en lo que sea que quiera hacer en el futuro._

 _No tendré que lidiar con "La situación Marco" de nuevo._

 _Si, lo voy a hacer._

"Felicidades, generación 2016" dijo el director.

Con esa frase, toda la audiencia se levanto y empezaron a salir del gimnasio, Marco fue uno de los primeros en salir, me miró de reojo antes de cruzar la puerta de salida.

 _Si, lo voy a hacer._

"Jean, ¿vienes o qué?"Connie dijo cuando notó que no me había movido de mi asiento.

"Ah, sí, solo…espera un segundo, iré al baño, estaré aquí en un minuto"

"Dios" dijo haciendo una mueca "¡apresúrate!"

"Si, si" dije corriendo por la puerta, solo para enfrentarme a una masa de gente, no podía dar un paso sin pisar a alguien "ah, uhm, disculpe, ne-necesito…"

"¿Te diriges al baño?" dijo una anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro

"S-Si" dije rojo como un tomate "disculpe"

"No hay problema cariño" dijo dando un paso atrás, dándome el suficiente espacio para pasar.

Corrí al sitio donde Marco dijo en su carta que iba a estar, en la banca que estaba justo al lado de los lirios, sus favoritos (no es que lo haya sabido gracias a Thomas)

Me detuve cuando lo vi, mis piernas no respondieron. Solo fui capaz de quedarme ahí, en la esquina del edificio, observándolo como un psicópata.

Estaba en un traje de etiqueta, probablemente estaba cubierto por su toga, su diploma junto a él y sostenía algo en las manos, miraba a su alrededor seguido, seguramente esperando a que llegara, y eso me hacía temblar.

Contuve mi respiración, tal vez eso me ayudaría a no ser notado, o a detener el dolor de estomago, no lo sé.

"Oye, Jean" dijo Thomas, que estaba detrás

Mi corazón se detuvo antes que notara que no podía ver a Marco desde ahí, di un gran suspiro, y di una última mirada a la espalda de Marco antes de enfrentar a mi amigo.

Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido cuando vio mi expresión

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que acabo de ver a Levi y a Erwin besándose justo ahí" mentí haciendo una mueca.

"Oh por dios" rio de nuevo "¿tomaste una foto?"

"¡No pude! Pero, créeme, nunca olvidare eso" dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Oh, pobre alma, bueno, sé que te puede animar" dijo apuntando a atrás "vamos a comer pizza con Connie y Sasha antes de ir a casa a ver una película"

"Genial" dije "aunque, no dejes que Sasha pida la pizza, nadie quiere pasar por eso de nuevo"

"Aún creo que la cajera exageró" dijo

"Sasha trepó la barra" dije "golpeó al guardia al menos dos veces, la cajera no exageró"

"Cierto, entonces será mejor que vayamos" dijo empezando a caminar

Suspiré antes de sonreír auténticamente y seguir a mi amigo.

 _Marco estará bien._

 _Probablemente ya se fue._

 _Nunca lo veré de nuevo._

-o-

 **~Un año después~**

-o-

"¿Qué?" dije levantando una ceja a Thomas, que estaba junto a mi mamá en el sillón frente a mí.

"¿Qué dice?" pregunto mientras mi madre se mordía el labio inferior en signo de expectación

"Oh" suspire con él sobre colgando de mi mano "entré, voy a Shiganshina"

Mi mamá llevó sus manos a su boca y empezó a llorar, se levanto del sillón y fue a mi dirección, me abrazo del cuello, balbuceando palabras sin sentido, sentí algunas lagrimas en mi playera, lloraba de felicidad supongo.

"Mamá" dije acariciando su espalda "no es gran cosa"

"¿Qué?" gritó Thomas levantándose de su asiento antes de poner sus manos en mis hombros, agitándolos "fuiste aceptado en una de las mejores universidades del distrito y ¿" _no es gran cosa_ "? ¡Despierta de una puta vez!"

Fruncí el ceño

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Es solo una universidad, no es como si…entrara…en Shiganshina…" mi boca se abrió completamente

"Eso es lo que buscaba" dijo Thomas dejando su cabeza caer, mirando el suelo antes de mirarme a mí de nuevo "una reacción normal"

Estaba congelado, las lágrimas que sentí en mis mejillas no se suponían que estuvieran ahí, estaba seguro de que iba a ser aceptado, pero saberlo y tener un papel que te lo compruebe, son dos cosas totalmente distintas.

"¿Estas feliz ahora?" le dije empujando su hombro

"Claro que lo estoy" rio abrazándome del otro lado, yo era el jamón del sándwich ahora "felicitaciones, imbécil, lo lograste"

"Si" dije abrazando a ambos con todas mis fuerzas "voy a la universidad"

 _Voy a la puta universidad…_

 _Mierda, no pensé bien en esto._

-o-

"Cuídate, schatz" mamá dijo por millonésima vez "¿seguro de que no quieres que te lleve? No es problema, de hecho, si, voy a buscar mis llaves y…"

"Mamá" la interrumpí sosteniéndola de los hombros, apretándolos ligeramente "relájate, estaré bien, solo es un viaje de dos horas, te llamare cuando llegue allá, ¿de acuerdo?"

No pudo ocultar sus ojos rojos, las lágrimas eran inevitables.

"Mamá" suspire abrazándola para que pudiera sostener su cabeza en mi pecho "podrás ir con tus amigas a esas mierd-cursos de tejido, podrás hacer lo que sea sin preocuparte de mí, o si ya comí, o nada como eso"

"Pero me gusta preocuparme por esas cosas" dijo dentro de mi playera "eres mi Jean-bo"

La besé en la cabeza

"No iré a la guerra mamá" dije "vendré cada mes, estaré aquí para las fiestas, te llamare cada fin de semana…"

"Todos los días" me corrigió "me llamaras todos los días"

"Cada dos días" dije mirándola a los ojos

"Trato" dijo besando mi mejilla "ahora vete, antes de que cambie de opinión"

"Claro mamá" dije desde el marco de la puerta

"Te amo" dijo secando sus lagrimas mientras sonreía

"También te amo" sonreí cerrando la puerta

Me quedé ahí, respire hondo y contuve mis ganas de abrir la puerta para abrazarla una última vez.

-o-

Miré el mapa por millonésima vez antes de mirar a mí alrededor, tratando de encontrar una coincidencia entre ambos.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _¿Se supone que esto es una universidad o un puto país?_

 _¿Dónde está el…_

"¿Estás bien amigo?" dijo alguien detrás de mí.

"Agh" dije sorprendido girando para encontrarme con un pecho ancho en lugar de una cara "si, estoy bien…digo, no…ugh, a la mierda, estoy perdido"

El rubio rió.

"Primer año, ¿uh?" dijo al poner su gran mano en mi hombro, asentí, un poco nervioso si tengo que admitirlo "está bien, todos hemos estado ahí, ¿de qué escuela?"

"Artes Visuales" dije

"Tenemos un Picasso aquí" dijo "lindo, muy buena carrera, mi novio la estudia, ¿Cuál es tu habitación?"

"Uhm, espera" dije metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo en búsqueda del papel con mi dirección "oh, aquí está, dormitorio E, habitación 203"

"No jodas" me dijo tomando el papel de mis manos "amigo, aquí es donde vive mi novio, no puedo creer que te hayan dado la habitación a ti y no a mí, mierda, ¿quizás ronco mucho? Nah, es imposible, tal vez ese hijo de puta de…"

Levanté una ceja.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Tosí en mi mano y el detuvo su murmullo.

"Lo siento, pero me gustaría llegar a mi habitación a descansar después de un viaje de dos horas" dije "¿me vas a ayudar o no?"

Me miró sorprendido por un momento antes de reír

"Ok, ok, lo siento" reía mientras tomó el bolso más grande que estaba junto a mis pies sin ninguna dificultad "Dios, tienes un temperamento corto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Jean, Jean Kirschtein" dije, sonrojado como un idiota "¿el tuyo?"

"Reiner Braun" sonrió dándome la espalda, empezando a caminar "vamos, el dormitorio no esta tan lejos de aquí"

"Gracias" murmuré siguiéndolo.

"¿Qué?" dijo Reiner lo más fuerte que pudo, como si no me hubiera escuchado.

"¡Dije gracias!" grite

"No hay de qué, Kirschtein" sonrió antes de darme la espalda de nuevo.

 _Parece un buen tipo, bueno, cuando superas el hecho de que es algo imbécil._

… _._

 _Espera._

 _¿Acabo de…describirme a mí mismo?_

 _Wow._

 _Necesito trabajar en eso…_

 _Nah, tal vez algún día._

Después de una caminata de veinte minutos, llena de las preguntas de Reiner y mis respuestas cortas, estábamos a punto de entrar al dormitorio E cuando algo, y con algo me refiero a alguien, me llama la atención.

 _¿Qué mierda está haciendo aquí?_

Marco el puto Boldt caminaba en la misma dirección que yo.

 _Mierda._

* * *

 **Notas:** *ríe histéricamente*

PD: Me demoré en subirlo porque, además de que había olvidado traducirlo, un par de personitas no dejaban de hablarme por Facebook (lo sé soné popular) entonces mis agiles dedos no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Perdón por el atraso! ╮(─▽─)╭ Mis vacaciones terminaron oficialmente y otras cosas pasaron y tuve UN BLOQUEO HORRIBLE no fui capaz de terminar el capitulo hasta hoy…eso, espero que disfruten :D

* * *

"Mierda" dije bajo mi respiración

"¿Qué?" dijo Reiner sosteniendo la puerta por mi

"Uh-yo-¡nada!" dije sonriendo falsamente "este lugar es gigantesco"

Reiner levanto una ceja antes de sonreír.

"Si, lo es" dijo mirando alrededor "te acostumbrarás, ahora ven, los elevadores están por aquí"

"Okay" dije antes de dar otra mirada en dirección a Marco, estaba riendo junto a un chico rubio. Tenía un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.

 _Solo…sigue caminando._

"Jean, ¡vamos, mueve ese trasero!" Reiner gritó desde el otro lado de la estancia.

Muchos ojos se posaron sobre mí.

"¡Ya voy!" dije, grité, empezando a caminar de nuevo, mirando al suelo "¿Podrías ser más sutil?"

-o-

Lunes.

O mejor dicho, día de mierda.

 _¿Por qué todo lo malo pasa en Lunes?_

 _Como, las clases, las dietas, la semana en sí._

 _No estoy avergonzado de ser llamado un bastardo malhumorado en lunes._

 _Soy un bastardo malhumorado casi todo el tiempo, si soy honesto._

Me pasé la semana libre que tuve antes de que las clases empezaran hablando con Thomas por Skype, escuchando a mi madre llorando por el teléfono y conociendo a Bertholdt, digo, Bert, el cachorro gigante con el que vivo.

Es buena persona, y después de que superé su ser nervioso, noté que era gracioso también, igual que Reiner, quien no dejó nuestra habitación hasta ayer en la noche.

 _Aunque, no sé si puedo llamarlos amigos._

 _En realidad, ¿cuando está permitido llamar a alguien amigo?_

 _Digo, tengo amigos, sé cómo se siente, o, mejor dicho cómo es, y Reiner y Bert se parece a eso, menos que Thomas, Connie y Sasha, pero cerca._

 _¿Estará bien?_

 _Sentirse tan cómodo con gente que conozco hace una semana, ¿estará bien?_

Escuche mi alarma

 _Ocho cuarenta, será mejor que salga antes de que se haga más tarde._

Tomé mi mochila, un viejo gorro y ya estaba en mi camino a mi primera clase de universidad.

Por suerte, Reiner ya me había indicado donde era, así no me perdería en el gigantesco edificio.

Cuando llegué, no había tantos asientos vacios, así que decidí hacer lo mejor que sé hacer y fui al final del salón y me senté ahí, solo.

Pude notar que muchos estudiantes estaban hablando entre ellos, tal vez se conocían anteriormente, o, a diferencia de mi, estaban cómodos con otros humanos.

Di un gran suspiro.

 _Tal vez debería hablar con alguien._

 _Esto no es la secundaria._

 _Debe haber alguien que valga la pena para hablar._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica parada junto a mí.

Cabello rubio, casi blanco, ojos verdosos y rasgos gatunos.

"Hola" dijo tomando asiento junto a mi "¿está ocupado?"

"Ahora lo está" dije levantando una ceja

 _Siempre tienes que ser un sarcástico hijo de puta, ¿cierto?_

"Genial" dijo con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano "soy Hitch"

"Uhm" dije sacudiendo su mano "Jean"

"Novato, ¿huh?" dijo

"Si, ¿tú no?" respondí tratando, sutilmente, de soltar su mano

"Nah" dijo liberando mi extremidad, sosteniendo su cara en su mano "de segundo, pero fallé es esta clase, y en otras, así que necesito tomarlas de nuevo"

"Oh" dije simplemente

 _¿Cómo puedes fallar en una clase como esta? Básicamente te regalan la calificación_

"¡Hitch!" dijo un chico desde la puerta "se suponía que me esperarías"

"¡Me aburrí!" dijo jugando con su cabello

"Fui al baño por menos de cinco minutos, por dios" el chico dijo antes de finalmente notar mi existencia "oh, hola, ¿Quién es?"

"Este" dijo Hitch apuntándome con una sonrisa en su rostro "Es Gin, novato"

"En realidad" dije "es Jean, Kirschtein, ¿y tú eres?"

"Marlo" dijo agitando mi mano antes de tomar asiento detrás de nosotros "¿ya se conocían?"

"No" ambos dijimos

"Sabría al menos cómo se pronuncia mi nombre" dije

"Ugh" respondió ella "no voy a disculparme por algo en lo que tus padres tienen la culpa"

Levanté una ceja

"No le hagas caso, es así a veces" dijo Marco mirando a su amiga quien trató de hacer una sonrisa angelical "y por a veces, me refiero a siempre"

Mi ceño fruncido desapareció cuando Hitch golpeo a Marlo en la cabeza y empezaron una discusión antes de que el profesor entrara al salón y los mirara a ambos con desprecio.

"¿Ustedes de nuevo?" dijo el profesor "bueno, por favor no corrompan a otro estudiante"

"No prometo nada" dijo Hitch mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Marlo suspiraba detrás de nosotros

 _Tal vez esta clase no sea tan aburrida después de todo._

Después de una hora escribiendo y muchos, muchos, bostezos, esa idea se fue a la basura.

"¿Cuándo terminará esto?" susurre a Hitch, quien estaba, convenientemente, despertando de su siesta.

"En veinte minutos" dijo mirando su teléfono

"Mierda" dije

"Ciertamente" dijo estirándose "¿qué clase tienes después?"

"Introducción al arte contemporáneo, con Hanji Zoe"

"Suertudo" comentó Marlo desde atrás

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Hitch "era una de las clases más aburridas"

"Si, lo sé" dijo dirigiéndose a mi "pero son muy buenos profesores, créeme, vas a disfrutarlo"

 _¿Por qué habla en plural?_

"Son no-binario" Hitch dijo "están locos, pero son bastante geniales"

"Así que" dije "No son una mujer, ni un hombre, solo una persona"

"Exacto" dijo Marlo

"Aunque no estoy muy segura de que sea una persona" Hitch rió

"Dejen de hablar allí atrás" gritó el profesor

"Perdón" dijimos los tres

Después de veinte largos minutos, era libre por diez minutos antes de entrar a mi siguiente clase.

Me despedí de Hitch y Marlo, quienes iban a su clase de segundo año y, antes de que se fueran, Hitch me dio su número en un pequeño pedazo de papel y me dijo, exigió, que le hablara en la tarde.

 _¿Debería decirle que, básicamente, soy gay?_

 _Tal vez luego._

-o-

Gracias a que es una universidad enorme y a mi sentido de orientación casi nulo, caminé por veinte minutos antes de finalmente encontrar mi salón.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

 _Voy tarde por diez minutos. Mierda._

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue una pila de libros con un par de piernas.

"Uhm" dije "disculpen la demora, ¿esta es la clase de Hanji?"

"¿Jean?" dijo la pila de libros

"¿Ah?" dije cuando la persona detrás, movió los libros y pude ver su rostro "¡¿Marco?!"

Todas las voces se callaron, todos los ojos sobre mi y Marco.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

 _No puede ser real._

 _No._

 _Por favor no._

"Ah" dijo, quien supongo que era mi profesor "¡arruinaste mi sorpresa!"

"Lo siento" dije caminando a mi asiento, tratando de ignorar todos los ojos que tenía en mi espalda.

"Bueno, como ahora se sabe, este es Marco, estudiante de universidad de día, mi lindo esclavo sexual de noche"

"Hanji, por favor" rió Marco mirando alrededor posando sus ojos en mi "soy Marco Boldt, el asistente de Hanji, si tienen alguna duda con respecto al curso, pueden preguntarme a mi"

Los murmuros se hicieron presentes en todo el salón, voces femeninas suspirando en pro de su nuevo objetivo.

"Oh vamos Marco, dinos algo acerca de ti" dijo Hanji

"Bueno" dijo Marco "soy de segundo año, me gusta leer, las películas y…"

"¿Estás soltero?" dijo alguien por encima de las voces.

"Muy bien, todos, ¡es mío!" dijo Hanji tomando a Marco del cuello besándole la mejilla mientras él trataba de escapar.

"¡No soy tuyo!" Marco dijo secando su mejilla "eres casi quince años mayor"

"¡Dolor!" dijo Hanji poniendo una mano en su pecho "no creo que pueda soportar el dolor"

Todos reían, excepto yo, estaba muy concentrado en el hecho de que Marco estaba ahí y que sus ojos estaban sobre mí todo el tiempo.

"Hanji, tienes que empezar la clase" dijo Marco acariciando su espalda

"Está bien" dijo secando sus lagrimas inexistentes "pero hablaré contigo después"

"Claro, claro" Marco rió.

La clase pasó y con ella, mis ganas de vivir.

De repente, sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo

 **De: Rainer**

 **11:22 am**

 **Ey perra, quieres comer conmigo y Bert?**

 **Para: Rainer**

 **11:23 am**

 **Cuando y donde, mierda**

Esperé por su respuesta hasta que Hanji dijo que podíamos irnos. Tomé mi mochila y, literalmente, salí corriendo del salón.

Corrí fuera del edificio y me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que estaba muy lejos para que Marco me alcanzara.

 _Creo que estoy a salvo…_

 _Al menos hasta la siguiente clase que tenga con Hanji._

 _Mierda._

Revisé mi teléfono para ver la respuesta de Reiner.

 **De: Rainer**

 **11:25 am**

 **En la cafetería del edificio E, cabeza de pene.**

Con una tormenta en mi cerebro, mis piernas se movieron automáticamente y de repente estuve sentado fuera de la cafetería, rodeado de otros estudiantes, y no podía hacer nada para callarlos, solo me senté ahí y pensé en las posibilidades.

 _Muy bien, Kirschtein, cálmate, carajo._

 _Han sido dos años, lo superaste._

 _Te superó._

Por alguna razón, esa idea dolió más de lo que esperaba.

 _Mira, es el asistente de una clase, ¿y qué?_

 _No significa nada._

 _No tienes que hablarle._

 _Solo ignóralo de la misma forma en que lo hiciste hace dos años._

"Jean" escuché que alguien llamaba desde atrás

 _Marco._

 _Mierda._

Me di vuelta y, como siempre, ignoré la lógica y seguí a mi estupidez.

"Hola" dije levantándome de mi asiento, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

"Hola" suspiró, sonriendo como un idiota, no me quejo, era tierno "te estaba buscando, tú-tú-qué- ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Uhm, ¿estudiando?" dije sonriendo

 _Dios, ¿por qué huele tan bien?_

 _Mierda, detente, lo superaste._

"Si" dijo sonrojado "digo, por supuesto, me refería a qué carrera"

"Artes visuales" respondí "¿y tú?"

"Mate" dijo

"¿Serás profesor?" sonreí

"Si" respondió rascando su cuello "yo, uhm, la tutoría en secundaria me hizo dar cuenta de que soy muy bueno en eso y que también me encanta"

"Genial" dije "así que, ¿Qué hacías en la clase de Hanji?"

"Los ayudo con los de primer año, son mis profesores de Calculo y me ayuda a, ya sabes, enseñar"

"Eso es…genial, Marco"

 _¿Por qué me siento tan calmado?_

 _Es Marco, por la mierda._

 _El chico que me besó cuando tenía a mi mejor amigo como novio._

 _Por alguna razón se ve diferente._

 _¿Mayor, quizá?_

"Y, ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto "han sido, ¿Qué, dos años? ¿Te gusta aquí? ¿Has hecho algún amigo?"

"Si, estoy bien…me gusta aquí, aunque es enorme" balbucee "hice un amigo-o tal vez un par…estoy esperando por él de hecho, digo p-para almorzar, vivo con su novio, así que es…si… ¿Cómo estás?"

Marco rió, su suave y perfecta risa penetró mis oídos y juro por dios que casi pierdo el sentido.

"Estoy bien, de hecho tengo este amigo, Armin" dijo sonriendo "es un buen chico, me encantaría presentarlos, digo, si quieres"

Así que el nombre de la muñeca es Armin.

"Seria agradable" dije antes de escuchar a alguien gritar

"¡Ahí estás, Marco!" un chico rubio, bajo, Armin apuntaba a su muñeca

"Diablos" dijo Marco girando en mi dirección "lo había olvidado, Jean, me tengo que ir, yo—"

"¿Te veo en la clase de Hanji?" dije interrumpiendo su balbuceo

"Claro" dijo mirando al suelo "ah, uhm…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Estaría bien si te escribo uno de estos días?"

 _¿Todavía tiene mi número?_

 _Borre el suyo cuando se graduó, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque aún lo recuerdo._

"Claro" sonreí "seria…genial"

"Asombroso" dijo empezando a caminar "nos vemos"

"Si" suspiré "adiós"

"Oye" dijo Reiner, obligándome a dar un salto y un pequeño grito por la sorpresa "¿Quién era ese?"

"Dios" dije mirando la espalda de Marco, mi estomago dio un pequeño giro cuando volteo en mi dirección y sonrió antes de desaparecer dentro del edifico "Marco, íbamos a la misma escuela"

"Ya veo" dijo Reiner cuando voltee hacia él "¿ex?"

"Que—no" tartamudee evitando sus ojos "de mi mejor amigo"

"¿seguro?" dijo "hay un montón de tensión sexual entre ustedes

"C-Cállate" dije sonrojado "no huno nada entre nosotros, y nunca lo habrá"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó

Lo miré a los ojos y levanté una ceja

"Porque" dije "es el ex de mi mejor amigo"

"Exacto" sonrió "ex, eso significa que no hay nada entre ellos, y, si me es permitido decirlo, carajo sí que es sexy"

"Tienes un novio, ¿recuerdas?" dije levantando una ceja

"Oh no, no me malinterpretes" dijo agitando una mano "Marco es sexy, pero Bert es un Dios, y en la cama es-"

"Para" dije tapando mis oídos "no quiero saberlo, tengo que vivir con él, por favor para"

Reiner rió

"Por favor, como si tú nunca…"

Se detuvo cuando mire a mis pies y mordí mi labio

"Tú" dijo en una voz más calma de lo normal "nunca _lo has hecho_ , ¿cierto?"

"No" dije mirándolo a los ojos "nunca lo he hecho y probablemente nunca lo haré porque nunca he estado en una relación y si te vas a burlar de mi te juro por dios que…"

"Wow, tranquilo" me interrumpió "No voy a burlarme, ¿Por qué lo haría?"

Fruncí el ceño

"Porque…nunca lo he hecho"

"¿Y?" dijo poniendo sus manos en sus costados "amigo, tienes, ¿qué, dieciocho? Hay personas que no lo han hecho hasta sus treinta, no tienes nada de qué estar avergonzado, en serio"

Mi expresión y mis hombros se relajaron

"Además" continuo "como te dije, seguramente terminaras besándote con ese tal Marco en alguna fiesta, en serio ¿estás seguro que nada pasó entre ustedes?"

"Voy a-Rei-no, y deja de preguntar eso" tartamudee "no voy a besarme con Marco, nunca"

"Muy bien" dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho "hagamos una apuesta"

"¿Una apuesta?" pregunté

"Si" dijo "verás, hay una fiesta el próximo fin de semana"

"¿Qué fiesta?" dije antes de recibir una sonrisa malévola de su parte.

 _Esto no va a terminar bien._

* * *

Hanji es no-binario porque nunca se confirmó el sexo a pesar de que en el anime decidieron representarlos como mujer…además se me hace bonita la idea C:

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D ahora me voy a dormir porque me estoy muriendo (son la 2am)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas** ; han sido 6 meses eh?...hola

* * *

"¿Qué fiesta?" repetí para obtener una respuesta del idiota de mi amigo.

"Haré una fiesta el próximo sábado" dijo "para celebrar un nuevo año y toda esa mierda, todos van a ir, Marco también"

"¿Lo invitarás?" pregunté "ni siquiera lo conoces"

"Pero tú sí" sonrió "va a ser fácil para ti invitarlo"

 _Fácil mis pelotas._

"No" dije "además, yo no voy a la fiesta"

"Oh, irás"

Levanté una ceja.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

"Será en tu habitación" dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "Bert dijo que estaba bien, siempre y cuando limpiara el desastre luego"

"Hijo de la gran puta" suspiré, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás "está bien, estoy forzado a ir, pero Marco no"

"¿Quieres que lo invite por ti?" dijo Reiner "¿Qué podría decirle? 'Hola Marco, Jean está muy caliente como para llamarte, ¿quieres venir el sábado y calmar su sed?'"

"¡Está bien!" grité, ganándome la mirada de varios que iban pasando "Marco también estará ahí, eso no significa que me besaré con él"

"Esa es la apuesta" sonrió "si ustedes dos se besan en la fiesta, yo gano"

"Ganas ¿qué?" pregunté

"La satisfacción de estar en lo correcto" dijo mientras yo fruncía el ceño "y tú dejando el cuarto libre para mí y Bert, tres noches a la semana, cuando _yo_ quiera"

"Y si yo gano, y no estoy diciendo que acepto tu apuesta, ¿Cuál sería mi premio?"

"Mi colección de porno" sonrió y yo gruñí "y almuerzos gratis por el resto del año, lo que sea en el menú, yo invito"

De verdad lo consideré.

 _No me besaré con Marco, ni siquiera borracho, además, está con ese chico Armin, así que_ _probablemente estarán besándose en la fiesta._

 _No tener que pagar por almuerzos me salva suficiente dinero para comprar lo que yo quiera, como_ _materiales de arte._

"Muy bien" dije estirando mi mano "tenemos una apuesta"

"Genial" dijo agitando nuestras manos "ahora, vamos a comer, estoy hambriento, y probablemente Bert ya está esperando por nosotros"

"Claro" dije siguiéndolo al interior de la cafetería, donde había el más delicioso olor a papas y carne.

-o-

Después de un largo, y mentalmente agotador, día, la quietud y privacidad de mi cuarto era utópica.

Por supuesto, no duraría mucho, y claro porque mi cerebro es un estúpido idiota, mis pensamientos eran básicamente 'por qué mierda entré a la misma universidad que Marco-el maldito Jesús pecoso-Boldt'.

 _¿En verdad es tan malo?_

 _Digo me gusta Marco….como persona…es una buena persona._

 _Dijo que quería hablar para ponerse al día._

 _¿Eso significa que me extrañó?_

 _No, quizá les dice eso a todos._

 _Quizá esté saliendo con Armin, quiere que lo conozca, como cuando presentas a tu novio a la_ _familia._

 _Nunca hice eso._

 _¿Algún día le presentare un novio a mamá? ¿Cómo sería su reacción?_

 _Le gustaba Marco, preguntó por el cuándo Thomas y yo ya no lo mencionamos en casa._

 _¿Por qué sigo pensando en Marco?_

 _Dios_

Accidentalmente golpee mis ojos con mi mano cuando la deje caer sobre mi cara.

El odio hacia mí mismo no duró tanto como me hubiera gustado gracias a la música proveniente de mi celular.

Lo alcancé estirando mi brazo hacia el escritorio, un poco nervioso si tengo que admitirlo, considerando la posibilidad de Marco llamando hacia que en mi estómago se formara un nudo.

Cuando miré la pantalla, mi corazón volvió a su lugar y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Thomas.

"Hey" contesté

"Heeey, Jean-bo" dijo, o mejor dicho gritó, mi amigo desde el otro lado de la línea "¿Cómo va la uni? ¿Nos extrañas? ¿Lloraste de nuevo?"

Sonreí de nuevo, porque claro que los extrañaba, mierda, los extrañaba demasiado, y el hecho de no poder tomar su cabeza y desordenar su cabello hacia que mi garganta doliera.

Por supuesto ni él, ni nadie en casa debían saberlo, solo haría que se preocuparan por mí, y nadie quiere eso.

Así que, hice lo mejor que sé hacer.

Mentir.

"Tommy!" dije "¿la universidad? Bastante bien, ¿extrañarlos? Tal vez, y, por favor, tú también lloraste, te vi, me extrañas"

"¿Extrañarte?" dijo "nah, no tengo a nadie a quien patearle el trasero en la Xbox, extraño eso"

"Wow" dije fingiendo dolor "gracias amigo, mejor cuelgo ahora—"

"Te extrañamos, idiota, bastante"

Mordí mi labio

"También los extraño, imbécil" dije en una voz más suave de lo normal.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto

"¡Nada!" dije muy rápido "digo, fue un día duro, clases y todo eso, si, una chica de segundo me dio su número hoy, no sé cómo decirle que nunca estaré interesado, almorcé con Reinar y Bort, ¿sabías que puede meter tres papas fritas en su nariz sin estornudar? Es bastante asqueroso, pero genial de cierta manera, también—"

"Jean" me interrumpió "escupe"

"No es nada" dije "vi a alguien de la escuela hoy"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto "¿de nuestra clase?"

"No de nuestra clase"

"Entonces quien"

"…Marco" susurre

"¿Marco?" gritó "¿ _Marco_?"

"Si, Marco, Marco Boldt" dije.

"Wow" dijo "el mundo es un pañuelo"

 _Si, ojalá no fuera así._

"Si, es el ayudante en mi clase de historia"

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó.

"Está bien" respondí "está estudiando Mate, va a ser profesor, me preguntó muchas cosas" reí, recordando su rostro "como estoy, si ya hice amigos, o…bueno, también me preguntó si podía mensajearme o llamarme, para quedar algún día"

"¿Y qué dijiste?"

"Dije que estaba bien" suspiré "N-No sé, no sé cómo sentirme respecto a esto"

"Han pasado dos años Jean"

"Lo sé" dije levantando una mano en exasperación "y no sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y el hecho que aparentemente—"

 _Mierda, demasiada información, demasiada información._

"Aparentemente ¿qué?" dijo Thomas

"Aparentemente" suspiré "Todavía…siento algo por él"

"Oh"

"Oh" repetí.

"Bueno, no es algo malo ¿sabes?" me dijo "No tiene que ser igual que hace dos años, tal vez esta es tu oportunidad de ser feliz"

"Tal vez esté saliendo con alguien" dije "este chico cara-de-muñeca, Armin, no lo sé viejo, ¿por qué diablos está en la misa universidad?"

"¿Él te dijo que está saliendo con alguien?"

"…no" dije

"Entonces no seas un idiota y pregúntale" dijo "viejo, esta es la segunda oportunidad que tienes para tener las manos de Marco en tu trasero, ¡no la desperdicies!"

"Que gran inspiración" dije "agh, tal vez deba hacerlo, o podría ignorarlo completamente y vivir en paz con la duda"

Antes de que pudiera contestarme, o insultarme, mi teléfono vibró en mi oído.

"Mierda" siseé

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó

Miré mi teléfono y mi boca se abrió ligeramente.

"Marco" dije con mis ojos bien abiertos "tengo un mensaje de Marco"

"Wow" dijo "bueno Jean-bo, tengo que irme, buena suerte"

"Enserio" dije "¿tienes que irte justo ahora?"

"Si" rio "mamá me llamó para cenar, sabes cómo se pone, te hablo más tarde, y recuerda, no seas un imbécil"

"Muy bien" reí "adiós Tommy"

"Adiós Jean-bo" dijo antes de colgar.

Mire a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que ya era de noche y que aún no había encendido las luces.

 _Es demasiado tarde para hacerlo ahora._

Inhale una gran cantidad de aire y desbloquee i teléfono para responder el mensaje de Marco.

 **De: Marco**

 **Hola :) como estuvo tu día?**

No respondí de inmediato porque, por supuesto, tenía que hacerle creer que tenía otras cosas que hacer además de mirar el mensaje por cinco minutos.

 **Para: Marco**

 **Hey, estuvo bien, y el tuyo?**

 **De: Marco**

 **Bastante bien :)! Tengo un nuevo profesor, es aterrador D:**

Antes de poder responder eso con una risa de texto, Marco me sorprendió de nuevo.

 **De: Marco**

 **Y…bueno, estaba feliz de verte, Jean :)**

 _Muy bien, ¿Cómo mierda se supone que responda eso?_

" _También estaba feliz por verte"_

" _Gracias viejo"_

" _Ok"_

 _Dios._

 **Para: Marco**

 **Sí, me sorprendió**

 _¿Me sorprendió?_

 _¿ME SORPRENDIO?_

 _No se han vito en dos años, quizá sientas algo por el tipo y lo único que dices es—_

 _No me soporto._

 **De: Marco**

 **Una sorpresa buena espero D:**

 _Es un idiota adorable, mierda._

 **Para: Marco**

 **Si lo fue, también vi a Armin, de lejos**

 **De: Marco**

 **Oh sí, es más tranquilo que eso, lo prometo**

 **Para: Marco**

 **Está bien, parecía agradable, hace cuanto están juntos?**

 _Lo hiciste._

 _Le preguntaste._

 _¿Por qué mierda le preguntaste?_

 **De: Marco**

 **Juntos?**

 **De: Marco**

 **Oh no! Solo somos amigos, nada entre nosotros.**

 **Para: Marco**

 **Lo siento…**

 **De: Marco**

 **No hay problema :), es un gran chico pero…no, aunque me gustaría que lo conocieras :(**

Muy Bien Kirschtein, esta es tu oportunidad, tienes que invitarlo ahora.

 _Pero, ¿Cómo?_

" _Podría conocerlo en la fiesta"_

" _Si la fiesta"_

" _Hey, tu, Armin, sábado por la noche, mi dormitorio, ven"_

 _Esto no va a terminar bien._

 **Para: Marco**

 **Sabes, Reiner, el novio de mi compañero, tendrá una fiesta el sábado, podrías venir con Armin, podría conocerlo ahí.**

 _Agh, sonó demasiado arrastrado, trata de mejorarlo._

 **Para: Marco**

 **Digo, solo si quieres y puedes…**

 _Buena Jean._

 _Gran mejora._

 **De: Marco**

 **Enserio? Podría y quiero :), me encantaría ir Jean, tengo que llevar algo?**

 **Para: Marco**

 **Oh no! No te preocupes por eso, te mandaré los detalles después, tengo que ir a cenar**

 **De: Marco**

 **De acuerdo! Te hablo después, adiós Jean :)**

 **Para: Marco**

 **Adiós Marco :)**

Salí de mi cuarto, la televisión era la única iluminación de la sala de estar y gracias a eso podía ver las cabezas de Reiner y Bert en el sofá.

"Lo hice" dije forzando a Bert a saltar como un gato y a Reiner a mirar sobre su hombro, sorprendido "invite a Marco para el sábado"

"Genial" dijo Reiner "¿Qué talla de condones quieres que te compre?"

"Espero que tengas suficiente dinero para dos almuerzos el resto del año" dije antes de levantar _el dedo_ en desprecio y entrar a mi cuarto nuevamente, apoyándome contra la puerta "mierda"

Siguiente capitulo, AHORA


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas** : hay muchos mierda en este capitulo.

* * *

"Jean" Escuché cuando estaba medio dormido en mi cama, la 'melodiosa' voz de Reiner penetraba mis oídos a las siete de la mañana, Miércoles "¡Jean, el desayuno está casi listo, trae tu trasero aquí!"

Sobé mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano, los huesos de mi espalda sonaron cuando me senté en la cama, mi aliento matutino era horrible, y mi cabello parecía no seguir las leyes de la gravedad. Todo estaba normal.

Pero, tenía una extraña sensación, por alguna razón me sentía en paz a pesar de no haber dormido en casi toda la noche.

"¡Lindas ojeras!" dijo Reiner sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras Bert hacia el desayuno.

"¿No tienes tu propia habitación?" dije frunciendo el ceño cuando me senté frente a él.

"No eres mañanero ¿eh?" dijo sirviéndome una taza de café.

"¿Lo notaste?" dije sarcásticamente dando un sorbo y mordiéndome la lengua inmediatamente "agh, edta cadiente"

"Obvio que está caliente, imbécil" Reiner dijo con una risita "es café"

"Reiner" dijo Bert sirviéndome un par de huevos y una tostada "no durmió bien anoche, déjalo en paz"

"Escucha a tu… ¿Cómo supiste que no dormí bien anoche?" pregunté

"Te movías como un maniaco anoche" dijo Reiner con el periódico de la universidad en sus manos "los resortes de tu cama son más ruidosos que la mierda amigo"

"Oh" dije poniendo huevo en mi tostada "lo siento"

Cuando Bert se sentó a mi lado, noté que lucíamos particularmente como una familia, tomando el desayuno juntos, Reiner leyendo el periódico, bebiendo grandes sorbos de café, mientras Bert bebía té y le decía que no leyera en la mesa.

Sonreí para mis adentros, tal vez porque extrañaba este tipo de cosas desde que vine a la universidad, o quizá porque me gustaba la idea de tener a dos amigos que me hacían sentir igual que en casa.

Por supuesto no le dije nada a ninguno de ellos, terminé mi tostada y mi café e hice mi camino a mi primera clase de la mañana diciéndole nos vemos a Bert y púdrete a Reiner cuando salí del cuarto.

Camine lo más rápido que pude, no solo porque quería ser un estudiante responsable por primera vez en mi vida, pero también porque no quería encontrarme con Marco en el camino.

Patético, lo sé.

"— ¿cierto?" escuché que alguien decía a mi espalda.

Me quité mis audífonos y gire solo para encontrarme con un chico pequeño y rubio.

 _Armin._

"Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?" dije en el tono más gentil que pude.

"Eres Jean, ¿cierto?" dijo

"Si" dije "¿y tú eres?"

 _Si, finge que no has revisado su Facebook, Jean._

"Oh, soy Armin, amigo de Marco" dijo estirando su mano la cual agite por un par de segundos "nos conocimos ayer, de cierta manera, es un gusto"

"Oh si, igualmente" dije

"Iba a agradecerte por invitarnos a tu fiesta. Fue muy amable de tu parte"

 _Si solo supieras._

"No hay problema" sonreí "uh, debería irme ahora, tengo clases—"

"Tienes clases con Erwin"

"Si" dije arqueando una ceja

"Soy su asistente" _claro que lo eres_ "podría decirle que me ayudaste con un par de libros, así podríamos hablar por un momento"

¿De verdad tengo opción?

"Claro" dije siguiéndolo a la banca.

Noté que la diferencia de estatura no era algo que molestara a Armin, se veía más grande que yo de alguna manera, más maduro y confiado.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento antes de que me mirara y suspirara

"Así que" suspiró "quería hablar de Marco"

Mi corazón se detuvo

"¿Si?"

"Bueno" dijo "Marco y yo somos muy cercanos, y es por eso que me gustaría que tu—"

Todo se detuvo.

 _Cercanos._

 _Marco dijo que solo eran amigos, pero ¿qué si Armin no se siente de la misma manera?_

 _Tal vez quiere que lo ayudes a estar con Marco,_ dijo la voz

 _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

 _Sabe que ustedes se conocen desde la escuela, tal vez sabes más de Marco que él, tal vez intenta utilizar esa información,_ dijo la voz.

 _Eso no tiene sentido._

 _¿Qué es esa sensación?_

 _Tengo nauseas._

"No puedo" lo interrumpí

"¿Ah?" dijo abriendo sus grandes ojos en confusión

"No puedo ayudarte para estar con Marco, n-no puedo" dije apretando mis puños

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo, dejando atrás la persona calmada y controlada que era un segundo atrás "¿Por qué crees que quiero es—crees que me gusta Marco?"

Sentí cómo toda la sangre de mi cuerpo corría directamente a mi rostro.

Me sonrojé, maldita sea.

"… ¿no es así?"

"No" dijo

"Así que no eres—"

"¿Gay?" me interrumpió sonriendo ligeramente "no, en realidad, soy bi, pero de cualquier forma, Marco es solo un amigo, uno muy bueno, y es por eso que quería hablarte"

"Lo siento" dije sin mirarlo

"Me contó sobre ti" dijo, apreté mis puños nuevamente "el año pasado, se emborrachó en una fiesta y sin razón comenzó a hablarme sobre el chico que le gustaba e la secundaria y de cómo no funcionó"

Me miró, tratando de alguna forma conseguir una respuesta, yo estaba muy ocupado mirando mis pies en arrepentimiento, así que continúo.

"Él no recuerda habérmelo dicho, así que no lo mencione, pero cuando me dijo que un viejo amigo de la escuela estaba aquí, sabía que eras tú"

"¿Cómo?" dije simplemente

"Deberías verlo cuando habla de ti" dijo sonriendo a sí mismo "luce tan feliz, es bastante molesto cómo te incluye en cada conversación desde que llegaste aquí" mi estómago dio un giro, Armin sonrió levemente "está muy emocionado por la fiesta, pero—"

"¿Pero?" dije mirándolo por un par de segundos hasta que me miró de vuelta

Suspiró arreglando sus gafas

"Mira, cuando me dijo que no funcionó, incluso si estaba borracho, se veía destrozado, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no quiero que tenga esperanzas de nuevo si tú no te sientes de la misma manera"

 _Así es como me sentí cuando Thomas empezó a salir con Marco._

 _Hacia lo mismo que Armin hace ahora._

 _Trataba de proteger a mi amigo de ser herido._

 _Recuerdo cuando le pregunte a Marco si era feliz con Thomas._

 _Lucia tan incómodo al no saber la respuesta._

 _Pero yo sí sé la respuesta._

"Lamento haber sonado rudo—"

"No" dije "está bien, estaba…pensando"

 _Prácticamente te dijo que le gustas a Marco._

 _La forma en que habla de ti, no deja de hablar de ti._

 _Le contó a Armin sobre ti._

 _Incluso si actuaste como un idiota._

 _Le gustas._

 _Y él te gusta también._

 _Te gusta Marco._

"Me siento de la misma manera" dije finalmente, o susurre, no estoy muy seguro.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Armin, confundido.

"Me gusta Marco" dije, Armin suspiró en alivio antes de que yo pusiera mis manos sobre mis mejillas "A-así es, mierda me gusta Marco"

"Me alegra que lo hayas dicho" dijo con una pequeña risa, acariciando mi espalda "deberíamos ir a clase"

"Si" dije suspirando, tomando los libros que Armin me dio para llevar a la clase de Erwin.

 _Me gusta Marco._

 _Me gusta Marco._

 _Marco viene a la fiesta el sábado._

 _Será mi oportunidad para confesarme y…_

Luego vino a mi mente como una cachetada del universo.

 _La apuesta con Reiner._

 _¡Mierda!_

 _Ni siquiera por una vez todo puede salir bien, ni por una jodida vez._

 _Mierda._

"Jean, ¿vienes o no?" Armin dijo un par de metros más adelante que yo

"Mier—digo, si, lo siento" dije alcanzándolo.

Armin rio mientras caminábamos juntos a clase.

-o-

El resto de la semana fue particularmente agradable y calmada. Marco y yo hablábamos hasta que uno de los dos caía dormido o hasta que Reiner llegaba a mi cuarto para preguntarme qué estaba haciendo en la oscuridad, había solo una repuesta para esa pregunta: haciéndome una paja.

El sábado llego más rápido de lo esperado. La realización de tener a Marco (y si otras personas) en casa, me transformo a mí y a Bert en dos obsesionados de la limpieza, Reiner estaba encargado de la comida y la bebida para la fiesta, y asegurarse de que ni Bert ni yo muriéramos intoxicados con el cloro. La casa estaba finalmente desinfectada, organizada y con un olor artificial a flores alrededor de las seis treinta de la tarde.

"Creo que mis manos se caerán gracias al cloro" dije acostado en el piso del cuarto

"Mi nariz se va a caer gracias a ti" Reiner dijo sentado junto a Bertholdt, que doria en su hombro "enserio hombre, no te has duchado desde el miércoles"

"Jueves" lo corregí enderezándome "he estado muy ocupado"

"Si" dijo "cascándotela"

"Iré a tomar una ducha" dije quitándome la playera, la mire por un segundo antes de arrojarla a la cara de Reiner "para que me recuerdes"

Gruñó arrojándomela de vuelta antes de mirar a Bert moviéndose en su hombro, caminé a la parte trasera del sofá, donde sabía que estaría a salvo.

"Te mataré hijo de puta" siseó mirando sobre su hombro

"Gracias por salvarme mientras duermes" dije besando la cabeza de Bert recibiendo una golpe en mi sien "hijo de—"

"Tienes dos segundos para irte de aquí antes de que—"

"Wow, Reiner, los celos no son buenos para—"

"Jean, te juro por dios" dijo inclinándose hacia atrás tratando de alcanzarme antes de correr hacia el baño.

Me desvestí antes de entrar a la ducha, dejé que el agua cubriera mi cabeza completamente, sentí un sabor salado en mis labios, supuse que era por el sudor que estaba dejando acumularse en mi cabeza. Noté cómo el agua a mis pies era ligeramente café antes de caer por el drenaje.

 _Dios, soy repugnante._

Después de veinte minutos, incluyendo nuevos peinados con espuma (si, lo hice, demándenme) y un proceso de exfoliación, estaba frente a mi armario tratando de decidir qué vestir para lucir increíble, pero de una manera sutil, sexy, pero solo para Marco, con estilo, pero no petulante.

Básicamente, no tenía esperanza.

O así era hasta que encontré mi vieja chaqueta de mezclilla.

 _¿Por qué mierda no?_

"Wow, Jean" dijo Bert cuando salí de mi cuarto, me miró de arriba abajo, mi chaqueta sobre una playera blanca y mis pantalones negros "te ves muy apuesto"

Eso es lo que mi mamá diría Bert.

"Si, Jean" dijo Reiner antes de que pudiera contestar, sosteniendo un cuchillo junto a su rostro "ven aquí para felicitarte"

"No hay manera de que me acerque a ti mientras sostienes eso" dije antes de que alguien golpeara la puerta

"Salvado por la campana" dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Me estremecí.

"Juro por dios que me asustas de verdad a veces" dije caminado a la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta la única cosa que podía pensar era que salvado por la campana era una frase sobrevalorada porque nunca sabes lo que hay al otro lado de la puerta.

Marco Boldt estaba frente a mí en el pasillo, con una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una camisa de cuadros azul y pantalones negros, su cabello arreglado como siempre, pero con un brillo muy sutil, sostenía una bolsa de supermercado y olía simplemente…asombroso.

En resumen, se veía jodidamente sexy.

"Hola Jean" dijo ligeramente sonrojado, tal vez producto de mi imaginación.

"Hola Marco" dije sonriendo de vuelta.

 _Almuerzos gratis no son una prioridad después de todo._

* * *

 **Notas** : MUY BIEN, sé lo que van a decir QUE MIERDA E FINAL? VAS A DEJARLO A SI? QUE MIERDA? RELAJENSE, escribí esto por mucho tiempo (tres meses por lo menos) y después de haberlo escrito y borrado una y otra vez, era horriblemente largo, así que decidí separarlo en dos, si, en esta parte en específico porque soy una hija de puta que le gusta hacerlos sufrir, así que voy a subir la siguiente parte la próxima semana. Específicamente el domingo.

Ahora, sobre la poca actividad en la historia (y en todos mis proyectos en general), desde Septiembre mi vida, mental y emocionalmente, han sido una puta montaña rusa, no sé cómo logre salir con vida básicamente, y gracias a eso he sido incapaz de incapaz de escribir porque me siento tan frustrada y agh, la vida…no todo es malo, pequeñas cosas fueron pasando, terminé mi primer año de la universidad, tal vez tenga una beca completa (gratuidad según el gobierno), tengo amigos del colegio y de la u que son lo más genial que me ha pasado y los amo demasiado (puaj). Bueno, ya terminé de escribir este fic, me gusta el resultado, y con eso dicho he decidido dejar los fics con varios capítulos de lado por un tiempo, al igual que lo hice con mi primer fic, escribirlos es un factor de estrés y no quiero que lo sea. PERO eso no significa que renuncié a la escritura, hay un par de proyectos en los que he estado trabajando por, dos años?, y de verdad quiero publicarlos cuando termine, así que si, como siempre, los veo en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer y por ser paciente, cuídense y AdiOS.


	11. Chapter 11

Notas: La universidad es un infierno, literalmente, te arrancan la vida de tu cuerpo y la meten en una bolsa que nunca volverás a ver. (reprobé un curso y tengo que repetirlo el próximo año :c). El lado bueno es que a pesar de eso, aun puedes ir al McDonald con tus amigos los viernes. (Esto era como una excusa por los casi 5 meses sin actualización a pesar de tener este capítulo prácticamente listo)

* * *

"Pasa" le dije a Marco cuando los dos estábamos congelados en el marco de la puerta como dos idiotas.

"Ah, gracias" dijo sosteniendo un six pack de cerveza en su mano "espero que te guste la cerveza"

"Yo me encargaré de eso" dijo Reiner desde mi espalda, tomando el six pack de la mano de Marco "y tú…tú debes ser Marco"

"¡S-Si!" sonrojó "S-Soy Marco Boldt, es un placer"

"Lo mismo digo" Reiner sonrió "soy Reiner, Jean no deja de hablar de ti, deberías escucharlo 'Marco esto, Marco esto otro, Marco viene—"

Golpee sus costillas con mi codo, sonrojado como un imbécil, mirando a Marco a los ojos, él también estaba sonrojado.

"¿No tienes un novio a quien ayudar?" grité "¡vete de aquí!"

Reiner rio mientras hacia su camino a la cocina.

"L-Lo siento tanto" dije cubriendo mi boca con la mano "eso—eso fue muy incómodo, entiendo si ya no quieres entrar"

"¿Por qué no querría?" Marco sonrió.

"¿De verdad quieres ser interrogado por mis compañeros de cuarto?" dije, Marco miró la espalda de Reiner y mordió su labio "eso es lo que creí…muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vas a correr a esa puerta que ves ahí, mi habitación, y te quedaras ahí, estaré ahí en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Marco rio.

"De acuerdo"

"Muy bien, ¿listo? ¡Ahora!" dije y Marco entró al cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose directamente a mi habitación, el maldito me sonrió coquetamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Vamos piernas, no me fallen ahora.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Bert mientras yo tomaba un plato con papas y un par de cervezas para Marco y para mí.

"Marco" dije antes de voltear e ir a mi habitación.

"Oh" sonrió Bert.

"Nada de sexo antes de la fiesta jovencito" rio Reiner.

"Vete a la mierda Reiner" dije antes de entrar a mi habitación.

Cuando cerré la puerta, vi la espalda de Marco, estaba mirando mi escritorio, que estaba lleno de hojas viejas llenas de garabatos y proyectos sin terminar.

"Hola tú" dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Aahh" volteó rápidamente, sus ojos como platos "Perdona—estaba—estaba"

"Marco" reí ofreciéndole una cerveza y dejando el plato con papas en el escritorio "relájate, si no estuviera dispuesto a recibir algunas críticas no estaría estudiando arte, dime que soy basura, dame con todo lo que tienes, vamos"

"No" dijo tomando la lata de mi mano antes de apuntar mis dibujos en su mano "digo, no es eso—eres bueno, realmente bueno Jean, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?"

"¿Decirte?" pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi cerveza

"Cuando estábamos en la escuela, nunca me dijiste que dibujabas, o que estabas interesado en el arte"

"Bueno, con la tutoría y tú saliendo con Thomas, no teníamos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre mí—"

Mierda.

Sorprendentemente, hablaste demás. Otra vez.

"Ah, claro" suspiró dejando mis dibujos en el escritorio.

"Perdona" dije sentándome en la cama, Marco me siguió tomando cerveza de su lata "no quería decirlo así"

"No te disculpes"

No nos mirábamos, por alguna razón, ambos decidimos que la pared frente a nosotros era más interesante.

"¿Por qué nunca apareciste?" murmuró, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué?" dije atorándome con mi bebida.

"Cuando me gradué" dijo mirándome a los ojos "¿Por qué no apareciste? Sé que recibiste la carta"

"Fue hace un año Marco" dije muy despacio, evitando su mirada y tomando otro sorbo de mi trago.

"Lo sé…" dijo, mirando su lata "Lo sé, es solo que me gustaría saber por qué, para…sacarlo de mi sistema"

Suspiré exageradamente antes de acostarme en la cama.

"Aagh" gruñí "creí que era lo mejor para ambos, ya sabes, avanzar, seguir con nuestras vidas y ser felices sin todo ese drama" me apunté "o sea yo"

Marco bufó.

"Perdona yo—" dijo rascando su nariz antes de dar un gran suspiro "no fue para mejor Jean, no era feliz, en absoluto, me hubiera gustado tener todo ese drama, o sea tu, en mi vida, incluso si para mí no significabas uno"

Mi corazón latía realmente fuerte contra mi pecho.

No sé cómo responder a eso.

"Perdona" suspiré

Bien. Muy preciso Jean.

…Imbécil.

"No" dijo acostándose a mi lado, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros "por favor, no te disculpes, no sé por qué esperé que fueras, ni siquiera me mirabas en los pasillos después de que los dos—de que yo terminara con Thomas, fue una idea estúpida"

Nos miramos por un momento antes de que yo volviera a gruñir, cubriendo mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano.

"¿Qué?" dijo con una voz preocupada.

"Soy un imbécil"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Si fui, Marco, te vi sentado en esa banca y entré en pánico, empecé a pensar en cuan herido me sentí y cuan miserables fuimos, no quería eso, no quería herirte tampoco. Soy un imbécil"

"No, Jean" dijo tomando mi mano para quitarla de mi rostro "yo lo soy, yo soy el imbécil"

"Digamos que ambos la cagamos, Marco" dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, Marco rio apretando mi mano.

Sentí mi boca seca y algo recorrió toda mi espalda cuando lo hizo.

"Marco" susurré cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos.

"¿Si?" susurró de vuelta

"¿Qué ibas a decirme ese día?"

"Oh" dijo, apretó mi mano una vez más antes de acercar su rostro al mío "iba a—"

"¡Jean!" gritó Reiner, logrando que Marco y yo saltáramos de la cama como si acabáramos de ser atrapados robando un banco.

¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!

"¿Que carajos quieres?" grite saliendo de mi cuarto, Marco siguiéndome el paso.

"Necesito que vayas a comprar más bebida" dijo antes de vernos, arqueo una ceja y sonrió malévolamente "¿están bien?" Parecen un par de tomates, ¿Qué paso?"

"O-olvide abrir las ventanas, ¿cierto Marco?" dije mirándolo, note el rosado de sus mejillas.

"¡Si!" dijo luciendo culpable "y las cervezas que bebíamos y—si"

"…Muy bien" dijo Reiner buscando algo en su bolsillo "aquí está el dinero, ¿puedes ir ahora?"

"Claro, ¿vamos?" le dije a Marco.

"Si" dijo "voy por mi chaqueta, vuelvo en un segundo"

"Ah—claro" dije cuando estaba entrando a mi cuarto.

"Tus ventanas, ¿en serio?" Reiner me golpeo en la espalda "hay como cuatro grados afuera, ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ahí? ¿Ya gane la apuesta?"

"Cierra la puta boca" dije golpeando su estómago "Marco podría escucharte"

"Estoy listo" dijo Marco con su chaqueta puesta y un gorro que nunca había visto.

"Vamos entonces" dije "estaremos de vuelta en una hora o algo así"

"Okay" dijo Reiner antes de volver a la cocina

"¡Nos vemos Bert!" grite desde la puerta

"Adiós Jean, adiós Marco" gritó de vuelta.

Cuando cerré la puerta, Marco me sonreía

"¿Qué pasa?" dije arqueando una ceja

"Nada" dijo "parecen una familia, como hermanos, es lindo"

"¿Eso crees?" sonreí "de hecho, ya había pensado en eso antes, no es raro, ¿cierto?"

"Para nada" sonrió cálidamente.

"D-deberíamos irnos" dije sonrojado como una colegiala, dándole la espalda lo más rápido que pude

"Si" suspiró.

Ya estaba oscuro afuera, las luces de la calle eran lo único que nos ayudaban a diferenciar el camino al metro.

Estábamos en silencio, lo único que podía escuchar eran nuestros pasos contra el cemento y mis dientes chocando contra sí, estaba congelándome y no sabía si iba a lograr llegar con vida al metro.

Mis brazos contra mi pecho, y todo mi cuerpo temblando por el frio, mi chaqueta era increíblemente helada y estaba a punto de volver a casa y no salir jamás, Marco lo notó y se detuvo de repente, obligándome a hacer lo mismo, lo enfrente y fruncí el ceño.

"Oye, vamos" dije temblando como un perro mojado "estamos llegando"

"Te estas congelando" dijo preocupado

"Wow, no lo había notado" dije, fue su turno de fruncir el ceño "lo siento"

"Ven aquí" dijo quitándose el gorro.

"No tienes que—"

"Cállate" dijo en tono serio.

No me calenté por ese tono.

No me calenté por ese tono.

"Dios, está bien, solo—"balbucee cuando iba a tomarlo, pero Marco pensó que era mejor idea dar un paso más cerca y poner el gorro en mi cabeza, arreglando mi cabello en el proceso, además de sonreír para sí mismo en todo momento.

"Listo" dijo con sus dedos en mi sien.

Sip, ahora sí puedo sentir la erección.

"Gracias" dije y pude ver como el vaho de mi aliento chocaba con sus labios.

¿Por qué es tan alto?, maldita sea.

Marco me miró, su mano repentinamente estaba en mi mejilla, tibia contra mi piel casi congelada, su rostro estaba cada segundo más cerca del mío.

"Marco" dije con mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo su respiración en mi boca "por favor, no"

"P-perdona—me dejé llevar—pensé que nosotros—" dijo alejándose

"No" lo detuve tomando su brazo y mirándolo a los ojos "estamos bien, pero, mira, no puedo" sus ojos fueron directamente al concreto "hice una apuesta con Reiner"

"¿Una apuesta?" dijo sorprendido

"Si, desde que te vio dijo que teníamos una tensión sexual no resuelta, incluso le dije lo que había pasado y dijo que nos besaríamos en la fiesta y luego me dijo que quería tres noches y yo quería materiales de arte—"

"Jean" me interrumpió acercándose a mi "estas balbuceando, haces eso cuando estas nervioso" puso una mano en mi mejilla y se acercó aún más "es muy lindo"

"Aah" dije poniendo una mano en su pecho y alejándome "la apuesta es que no puedo besarte hoy"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esa apuesta?"

"Porque creí que estabas saliendo con Armin y estaba seguro que nosotros no—que se había terminado" dije "va a pagar mis almuerzos por el resto del año si no te beso esta noche"

"¿Qué pasa si lo haces?" me preguntó acercándose, nuestros pechos chocando "¿qué pasa si me besas hoy?"

"Tendré que dejar mi cuarto tres días a la semana para Reiner y Bert" respondí

"Wow" dijo mirando mis labios y luego mis ojos "ugh, está bien, l-lo intentaré, pero no sé qué es lo que pasará cuando haya alcohol en mi sistema"

"Gracias por entender" dije mirando sus labios.

Se ven tan suaves, como almohadas, mierda, dios dame la fuerza para no morderlos de inmediato.

Marco sonrió satisfecho, se acercó a mi oído y dijo

"Si sigues viéndome así no sé cuánto tiempo dure tu apuesta"

"Idiota" sonreí alejándolo con mi mano en su pecho, él la tomó y entrelazó nuestros dedos

"No hay apuesta sobre tomar tu mano, ¿cierto?" sonrió

"No" dije mirando al suelo para que Marco fuera incapaz de ver mis mejillas rojas.

-o-

La fiesta consistía básicamente en un montón de gente que no conocía, un montón de licor, y muchos hijos de puta tratando de meterse a mi cuarto para ligar, así que tuve que mantenerme cerca para defender mi territorio.

Hable con Marco hasta que algunos de sus compañeros, que de alguna manera conocen a Reiner, llegaron y él fue a recibirlos.

Armin llegó alrededor de la una de la mañana, Marco y sus compañeros lo recibieron, bailaban, reían, y se divertían. Note que los movimientos de Marco se hacían sutilmente más erráticos, el alcohol se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

No me importó, digo, me estaba emborrachando y las ganas de besarlo incrementaban, me estaba haciendo un favor al mantenerse alejado de mi casi toda la noche.

Si, así es como imagine mis días de universidad, bebiendo vodka de un vaso plástico, solo, viendo a marco y los demás divirtiéndose. Años dorados.

A las tres de la mañana, todos estaban ebrios, había muchos que aun bailaban en el centro de la sala de estar, aunque muchos otros estaban muertos (no literalmente) en los sillones o incluso en el piso del dormitorio, y había otros, como yo, que aun bebían, buscando una razón para seguir en la fiesta.

Voy a dormir, ¿Dónde mierda esta Reiner? Tengo que decirle que gané.

Mi visión no me acompañaba, el vodka había hecho su trabajo y no podía moverme tan rápido como mi mente quería que lo hiciera.

Mientras estaba en la búsqueda de mi amigo musculoso, vi la espalda de Marco, estaba sentado en mesa de la cocina, solo por primera vez en la noche, bebiendo de un vaso de plástico azul.

Reiner. Marco. Reiner. Marco.

"Hola extraño" dije, notando que la música era considerablemente más baja que en la sala de estar.

"Hola alma de la fiesta" sonrió, su aliento olía a ron y papas "¿quieres un trago?"

"Nah" dije levantando mi vaso ligeramente "creo que sobrepase mi limite hace un rato"

"Sabes que es una forma de coquetear, ¿no?" sonrió "te ofrezco un trago, te pregunto cuál es tu favorito, yo diré que es el mío también, establecemos una conversación grata y la historia sigue"

"Este no es un bar en los ochenta, Marco" dije tomando una silla y sentándome junto a él "y estoy bastante seguro de que siempre se te advierte de no recibir alcohol de extraños"

"Aburrido" sonrió con su barbilla apoyada en su mano.

"Gracias" sonreí de vuelta "a propósito ¿qué hace solo? Tus amigos están bailando por allá"

"Necesitaba espacio"

"Oh" suspiré "¿quieres que me vaya?"

"Claro que no" dijo poniendo su mano en mi antebrazo "no te he visto en toda la noche"

"Si" suspire "estaba a punto de irme a la cama, estoy un poco cansado"

"Qué lástima" dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso, la música de la sala de estar cambió a un clásico del rock, la batería, el bajo y la voz de Bon Jovi hicieron su camino a nuestros oídos "Oh mier—Si! ¡Adoro esta canción! Canta conmigo"

"No hoy amigo" dije "yo no canto"

"¡Oh vamos, es un clásico!" dijo antes de empezar su karaoke.

Sonreí y bebí de mi vaso mientras él tomaba el suyo como un micrófono, mirándome a los ojos mientras cantaba. Se movía en la silla al ritmo de la música, su voz cubría casi completamente a la de Bon Jovi, y aunque su voz no era tan buena como la imagine, no era mala, aunque pudo ser gracias al alcohol.

Luego, vino el coro.

" _Wooaah we're half way there! Woah! Living on a prayer_ " cantaba, pero antes de continuar con el verso que seguía, tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos sin quitar sus ojos de mi " _Take my hand, we'll make it I swear, woah, living on a prayer!_ "

Sonreía y acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar, no lo solté porque…

No tengo una maldita excusa para justificar el por qué no lo hice.

Mire sus labios mientras seguia cantando, sonreia con cada palabra y mordia sus labios cada vez que habia un instrumental.

No pude evitar morder los mios mientras el lo hacia.

"¡Deja de coquetear conmigo!" dijo terminando su trago, la canción aún no terminaba de sonar en el fondo.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Sigues mirando mis labios!" dijo acercandose antes de bajar su voz "contrólate"

"Vete a la mierda" sonreí haciendo lo mismo.

"Recuerda tu apuesta" dijo, en este punto, nuestras frentes chocaban una con la otra.

"La recuerdo"

"¿Estas dispuesto a dejar tu habitacion solo por besarme? Wow si que—"

No lo dejé terminar.

Lo besé con todas las fuerzas que un ebrio tiene.

 _Whoa! Livin' on a prayer!_

Nuestros labios colisionaron en una forma no-tan-agraciada, nuestros dientes chocaron, pero no deje que eso me detuviera, mi lengua se abrio paso a la boca de Marco y juro por dios que no hay major sentimiento que su lengua peleando con la mia por la dominancia. Mientras sostenia el cuello de su chaleco, me levanter de la silla y me hice espacio entre sus piernas, sus manos fueron directamente a mis caderas por debajo de mi playera, mis manos jugaban con su cabello y acariciaba su cuello por debajo su playera, tenia una ereccion en el medio de una fiesta universitaria y me importaba una mierda porque estaba besando al chico de quien me enamore tres años atras.

 _Me siento en la cima del mundo._

* * *

 **Notas:** Me tomó como un millon de años llegar aqui, justo donde queria, dos ebrios besandose con su crash, BIEN CARAJO.

Alguna vez han cantado Livin' on a prayer a todo pulmon? O cualquier cancion que les guste en realidad, en verdad es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

A modo de disculpa subi el ultimo capitulo asi que deberian verlo, es—diferente…..cHAO.


	12. Chapter 12

Notas: Soy muy buena contradiciéndome mientras los años van pasando, este capítulo es una buena prueba.

Ahí estábamos, besándonos en medio de la fiesta de mi amigo, donde todos podían vernos.

Y a mí me importaba una mierda.

Después de un par de minutos intercambiando saliva, Marco se alejó, me miro a los ojos y rio.

"Parece que alguien perdió su apuesta" dijo acariciando mis caderas con sus pulgares.

"Oh mierda, tienes razón" dije mirando a nuestro alrededor "detengámonos, quizá Reiner no nos vio"

"No quería que ganaras de todos modos" dijo antes de presionar nuestros labios nuevamente.

Tomé su cabello, acercándolo más y más, podía sentir su erección contra la mía, y me encantaba, movía mis caderas de manera en que ambas crecían, haciendo que nuestros pantalones se sintieran cada vez más apretados. Lo quería cerca, mucho más cerca.

"Jean" dijo cuándo nos separamos y besaba mi cuello "Jean"

"Si, si" dije, gemí, cuando sentí sus dientes en mi piel.

"¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto?" respiró en mi oído.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, nadie en la fiesta parecía estar pendiente de nosotros, seguramente estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones.

Lo tome de la muñeca y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, no fui capaz de resistir la tentación.

 _A la mierda la apuesta. A la mierda todo._

"Oi, Kirschtein" dijo Reiner, que estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de mi habitación "dejé algo en tu escritorio, ten un buen polvo"

Abrí la puerta y prácticamente arroje a Marco hacia adentro antes de voltearme a Reiner y mostrarle el dedo, sonrió maliciosamente antes de que entrara a mi cuarto y cerrara con llave.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" dijo marco con una caja de condones en una mano y lubricante en la otra.

"Imbécil" dije cuando me arrojé a él y nos forcé a caer sobre la cama, la que por cierto, casi se rompe por nuestro peso.

 _¿Eso me detuvo?_

 _No, claro que no._

Marco me abrazó y me obligó a sentarme en su regazo, mis piernas a sus costados y mi entrepierna contra la suya, lo mire a los ojos, la luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en sus pupilas, su sonrisa parecía más grande y las gotas de sudor en sus sienes brillaban en su piel.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó suave y calmadamente, y me di cuenta de que no estaba apresurado. No trataba de rescatar esos años perdidos.

Estaba disfrutando esto, este momento de intimidad pura.

 _La primera de muchas, espero._

"Marco" dije cuando mis pulmones clamaron por aire, nuestras bocas a un milímetro de distancia.

"¿Si?" dijo con su respiración agitada

"Hagámoslo" dije, sonando como una colegiala con su primer novio en el asiento trasero del auto en el día de su graduación.

"Hacer—¿estás seguro?" dijo "no tengo prisas, puedo esperar"

"Pero yo no" dije apoyando mi frente en su pecho "yo…quiero hacerlo contigo"

Pude sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba, lo que lograba que el mío hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Marco?" dije después de que no contestara, levante mi cabeza de su pecho y lo mire a los ojos.

Me besó, con menos suavidad, su lengua se abrió paso a mi boca y todo mi cuerpo tembló.

" _Puedo esperar" mis pelotas_

 _Esto va a pasar._

 _Voy a tener sexo._

 _Voy a tener sexo con Marco._

Marco interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando nos volteó de manera que él estaba sobre mí ahora, los resortes de la cama resonaron en mi habitación, aunque la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que alguien lo notara. Marco se quitó la camisa y fui capaz de ver su hermoso pecho, aunque no pude apreciarlo por mucho tiempo porque tomó mi playera y me la quitó sin dificultad, mis pezones erectos fueron expuestos a mi compañero y lo único que Marco hizo fue sonreír.

"¡No te burles!" dije cubriendo mi pecho.

"No, no, no" dijo tomando mis manos y dejándolas a los lados de cabeza "es solo que…eres tan lindo—Estoy tan feliz—perdona"

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo.

"También…eres…lindo" dije haciendo pucher, sin mirarlo, Marco me besó antes de empezar a explorar mi piel con sus labios.

Mi cuello, torso y estomago estaban ahora marcados con círculos rojos que luego tendría que ocultar para evitar explicaciones.

Luego, se enfrentó a mi entrepierna.

El sonido que hizo el cierre de mis pantalones hizo que se me encorvara la espalda.

Lentamente me sacó los pantalones, y gracias a dios que estaba usando un par decente de calzoncillos negros.

El maldito bajó su cabeza y besó la tela que cubría mi miembro.

El sonido que hice fue inhumano y espero que me obligue a hacerlo de nuevo.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada cuando empezó a frotar mi ingle gentilmente, con su mano libre, tomó la mía y la apretó.

Marco me molestaba al jugar con el borde de mis calzoncillos, lo miré a los ojos y su sonrisa no tenía precio.

"Hijo de puta" sisee con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Bufó y siguió con su tarea quitando mi ropa interior del camino, dejándome completamente desnudo, con su nariz junto a mi paquete.

Se sonrojó intensamente, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando agarró mi ingle y la cubrió de besos. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y apreté su mano con fuerza, él continuó besando los lados hasta que llegó a la punta, con su lengua acariciaba antes de que su boca se abriera lentamente y rodeara mi miembro completamente.

Su cabeza descendía lentamente y el calor de su boca me ponía los pelos de punta, usé mi mano libre para cubrir mi boca, aunque mis gemidos eran capaces de atravesar mi piel y llegar a los oídos de Marco, quien a propósito empezó a moverse más rápido.

 _Maldita sea._

 _Esto está pasando._

 _Aunque, ¿cómo sabrá mi pene?_

 _Ok, esa no es una pregunta que Marco querría en ese momento_

"Carajo" sisee.

Levantó su cabeza y con un 'pop' dejo a mi amigo levantado sin problema.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo acercándose a mí.

"S-Si" dije antes de tomar su rostro y besarlo intensamente.

 _Por favor, continua._

Su pecho desnudo contra el mío le daba temperatura a mi cuerpo, aunque sus pantalones empezaron a parecer un obstáculo para mí en ese momento, desabroché el cierre y traté de quitárselo rápidamente, sin resultados.

"Mierda" dije cuando ambos mirábamos su pantalón "¿tienes un candado ahí o qué?"

Marco rio antes de levantarse y quitarse sus pantalones y calzoncillos, dejando a la vista su hermoso y desnudo ser.

Me quede sin palabras.

"¿Pasa algo?" dijo volviendo a la cama, cubriendo su pene con sus manos.

"¡No!" dije sentándome frente a él "perdona, es solo que—"

"¿Que?"

"Me—en verdad me gustó tu pene" sonreí a modo de disculpa

"Oh por dios, ¡Jean!" dijo cubriendo su rostro "¡casi me da un infarto!"

"¿Por qué?" reí tomando sus manos para quitarlas de su rostro

"Pensé que te habías arrepentido de hacer esto"

"Te deje chupar mi—creo que es un poco tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no crees?" dije acercándome a él.

Abrió sus piernas y me acomode entre ellas, mis piernas quedaron a su costados y sus manos fueron directamente a mi espalda baja, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Perdona" dijo acariciando mi espalda "dios, estoy tan nervioso, he estado esperando este momento por tanto tiempo"

"¿De verdad?"

"Lo dije en voz alta" sonrojo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Si" dije besando su sien, su oreja y su cuello "aunque, espero que haya valido la espera"

"Claro que si" dijo levantando su cabeza para enfrentarme, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Nos besamos por millonésima vez, se inclinó de manera en que ambos caímos acostados de nuevo, mi cabeza en mi almohada y nuestras ingles una contra la otra.

Marco se alejó y tomo el lubricante junto con la caja de condones que habían caído de la cama.

Abrió el lubricante y dejo caer el líquido sobre sus dedos mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"¿Listo?" pregunto

 _Estas a punto de meter tus dedos en mi trasero._

 _¿Cómo mierda se supone que esté listo?_

"Si" suspire.

Se inclinó hacia mí y abrió mis piernas para tener una mejor vista de mi trasero.

No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.

De repente sentí un dedo helado contra mi piel, todo mi cuerpo se tensó y mis piernas casi golpean el rostro de Marco.

"Relájate" dijo apoyando su mano libre en mi muslo.

"Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres el que parece estar a punto de dar a luz, Marco"

"Dios, solo—cierra los ojos"

"Bueno, tú eres el experto aquí" dije cerrando mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera una puta"

"Si la bota te queda" sonreí.

No respondió, en lugar de eso, frotó su dedo contra mi piel de nuevo, añadiendo cierta presión de vez en cuando.

Tuve que tomar su muñeca cuando Marco introdujo el primer dedo en mí.

"Caraj—"sisee, sujetando firmemente su muñeca "hiciste eso para callarme, ¿cierto?"

"Tal vez" sonrió satisfecho

Movió su dedo despacio, de arriba abajo, obligándome a fruncir el ceño y apretar su muñeca más fuerte.

Pude ver estrellas cuando introdujo el segundo y tercer dedo, se movían en conjunto dentro de mí y mi agarre en la muñeca de Marco cortaba la circulación de sangre a su mano.

Estoy seguro de que terminare arrancándole la mano si sigo apretando así.

Dejare que me coja, debe soportar esto al menos.

"Jean" suspiró cerca de mi oído "n-no puedo esperar más"

"E-entonces hazlo" susurre de vuelta.

Me besó en la mejilla antes de levantarse y deslizar sus dedos suavemente para sacarlos de mi trasero. Sacó uno de los condones de la caja y rápidamente cubrió su miembro con el látex.

Se puso en posición, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él con delicadeza se introducía dentro de mí y mis labios estaban a punto de ser cortados por mis propios dientes.

"Carajo" sisee arañando ligeramente la espalda de Marco.

Respondió con un ligero movimiento de sus caderas, su frente contra la mía y mis brazos presionándolo contra mí.

Me miró a los ojos y noté un par de gotas de sudor en su frente, su cabello se pegaba en los costados gracias a eso, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus labios estaban enrojecidos.

Se veía hermoso, pero poderoso de cierta manera.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto pegado a mi parte baja.

"He estado mejor" respondí con un gesto de dolor antes de ver su expresión, puse mi mano en su mejilla y seguí "oye, estoy bromeando, estoy bien, por favor sigue"

Relajó sus músculos y lentamente empezó a empujar su pelvis contra mí, cuidadosamente, esperando por el momento perfecto para, literalmente, destruir mi culo.

Sentí cómo nuestras respiraciones habían cambiado, estábamos jadeando, acalorados como si hubiera fuego en la habitación.

Mi pecho se sentía en llamas y mi paquete estaba contra el estómago de Marco, que besó mi hombro antes de dejar caer su cabeza en él, obligándome a jadear su nombre por millonésima vez, haciéndole saber que no quería que se detuviera, que nunca dejara de hacerme sentir así.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, sus brazos bajo mi espalda, presionándonos uno contra el otro, pude notar las marcas que mis uñas habían dejado en su espalda, no contento con eso, presione mis labios contra su hombro dejando un hermoso chupón.

Mi nombre nunca había sonado tan bien hasta que lo escuché entre los gemidos de Marco.

Y luego, pasó.

"Marco, Marco—mier—"balbucee apretando su bíceps.

En respuesta, aceleró hasta que ya no pude soportar más y terminé sobre mi pecho, Marco se agachó y me besó intensamente sin detenerse, mordió mi labio antes de hablar.

"Jean" gimió con su frente contra la mía, pude sentir como sus movimientos se iban haciendo más lentos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

Su respiración en mi boca, me besó una vez más antes de dejarse caer sobre mi, daba pequeños besos en mi pecho mientras esperaba que nuestra respiración se calmara. Cuando nuestros latidos habían vuelto a la normalidad Marco se levantó de la cama, libreándose del condón usado.

"¿Quieres que te limpie?" dijo apuntando mi estómago, donde había una línea de semen.

"Dios, si por favor" dije, sintiéndome avergonzado repentinamente.

Tomo un pañuelo de mi escritorio y me limpio cuidadosamente, no dejando ni rastro de lo que había pasado, cuando terminó, arrojó el pañuelo a la basura y se hizo un lugar en la cama junto a mi nuevamente, entrelazó nuestras piernas y puso su brazo en mi cintura.

"Eso fue—"

"¿Asombroso?" lo interrumpí.

"Si" respiró "sé que es tonto pero he—"

"¿estado esperando por esto?"

"Deja de burlarte de mí" rio.

"No me burlo" dije, él arqueo una ceja "bueno, quizá un poco, pero es que sigues sonando como el personaje de alguna película romántica"

"Bueno" sonrió "las películas tienen razón, es asombroso cuando lo haces con alguien que—no importa"

"Con alguien que, ¿qué?"

"Con alguien que amas" dijo sin pensar, evitando mis ojos "te amo, Jean, pensé que te había superado, pero al parecer no, lo siento, debe ser raro para ti, yo—"

Lo besé para interrumpir el balbuceo, mis manos fueron a sus mejillas y él presionaba nuestros pechos contra el otro.

"También te amo" dije con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos "no homo"

Su sonrisa desapareció

"Jean" dijo "te guste desde la secundaria, tuvimos sexo, estamos literalmente desnudos en este momento, y ¿tienes la cara de decir, no homo?"

"Nah, estoy jodiendote" dije antes de sonreír de nuevo "pfft, ¿entiendes? Porque, literalmente, estoy jodiendo contigo"

Puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Tu—ugh, no puedo creerlo" dijo saliendo de la cama, pude ver su espalda, hombros llenos de hermosa e imperfectas pecas.

"Oye, oye" dije tomando su mano, atrayéndolo hacia mi hasta que se sentó en la cama de nuevo, sin mirarme "oye, te amo hombre, homo"

"decir amigo lo hace sentir más masculino, ¿no?" dijo aun sin mirarme

"Tal vez" dije antes de tomar su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarme, cuando lo hizo, sé que me sonroje porque, vamos, el tipo estaba completamente desnudo junto a mí, y esos ojos oscuros hacían difícil resistir las ganas de besarlo en ese momento "pero, si quieres que te llame amor, cariño o papacito desde ahora, solo tienes que decirlo"

"Decir mi nombre sería bueno, muchas gracias" dijo

"Muy bien" dije sentándome junto a él, cuando volteó estábamos frente a frente "entonces, si eso significa que entenderás que quiero pasar el resto de mis fines de semana contigo, que tendrás que escuchar buena música y chistes malos, que comerás un montón de pizza y que, básicamente, tendrás que soportarme, lo diré…te amo, Marco Boldt, y siempre lo haré"

Se quedó boquiabierto, y su rostro parecía un tomate.

"Quien es el que parece el personaje de una película ahora eh?"

"¿Sigues enojado conmigo?" dije acercándome

"N-nunca lo estuve" tartamudeo

"Me alegro" sonreí "¿quieres que nos besemos otro rato o quieres volver a la fiesta?"

No respondió, bueno, al menos no con palabras, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me empezó a besar, obligándome a caer sobre mi almohada y colocar mis piernas a sus costados como si fuera un maldito koala.

No creo que nos extrañen en la fiesta de todas maneras.

Notas: Me sonroje literlmente un millón de beses mientras escribia esto, no pregunten por qué sé cómo funciona el sexo gay °/° -dhjskahdsa

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena porque en verdad no tenía idea de lo que quería cuando escribia este fic. Estaba inspirada, y bueno como había dicho las notas del capitulo 10, escribir es algo que quiero dejar casi para mi, avanzar en proyectos sin terminar, sin tener la presión de una fecha para subir el siguiente capitulo, no sé cuando tendre otro fic, pero siempre hay situaciones que me inspiran a seguir, con esto me despido, tenga una linda vida, chauuu :3


End file.
